


Defective Parts

by chibinecco



Series: Defective Parts [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach has a thing for Chris, but he's not entirely sure how to let him know, that is if Chris doesn't already know</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of a mass posting of old fics from years' past. Quality and fandoms fluctuating, notes from original posting on individual chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach has a thing for Chris, but he's not entirely sure how to let him know, that is if Chris doesn't already know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor John, he got the brunt of my comic-relief-bat this time. The final scene of this got a little out of hand. It's fun, but it's a little... unusual... Written for my Kink Bingo card, Square: Virginity

  
The bar was crowded, exciting. The heady scent of sake and beer thick as everyone cheered him to the stage. Chris smiled and waved good-naturedly to his 'adoring fans.' Zoe obliged with a pitch-perfect fangirl squeal. They laughed, drank and applauded the stunning rendition of Mika's '[Rain](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sknDfB3pJB8)' Chris gave. Zach grabbed him from the stage as he finished, dragging him back to the table and encouraging him to drink more, until he was singing like a proper karaoke fan should – badly.

The rest of the night was fuzzy, interspersed with recollections of songs and singing. Some good, some _not_. The only clear figure throughout the glaze was the warm, solid feeling of Chris pressed to Zach's side.

~

"I'm so boned," Zach moaned into his water glass the next morning. He'd had two already, but his headache was being decidedly more stubborn than usual.

"I can't believe he doesn't know. I think everyone in that bar and for a ten block radius of that bar knows," Karl said, rubbing Zach's shoulders, which were stiffer than he remembered prior to rubbing.

"You're good at that."

"You should talk to him."

"About how you've got a career as a masseuse if this movie does so badly we're all laughed out of the movie biz for good?"

"I think he knows more than you give him credit for."

"Then why hasn't he said anything?"

"Why haven't _you_ said anything?"

"Point." Zach sighed, staring at the ceiling. "I'm so boned."

"Talk to him. You might find yourself actually boned."

"Did I just walk in on a conversation about morning wood?"

"John, tell Zach I'm right."

"He's right."

"You don't even know what we're talking about."

"Well, you're nursing that glass of water like you want to drown your sorrows, and he's giving you one of his spectacular shoulder massages, so either you're bemoaning the blight of male hormones and mornings or relationship troubles. Both are areas of expertise I can attest to Karl's skill in."

"I'm not sure which is scarier. That you say Karl is good at relationships or that your largest roll prior to Trek is a pothead and you can use words like attest with spontaneity."

"You and Chris aren't the only ones with a copious vocabulary, and that little flinch at Chris' name tells me you're not having head troubles."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Yes," They say in unison.

"I suck."

"That's what she said."

"Chris. Hey." Karl grins up at him.

"I only heard the word 'suck,' but that no one's laughing makes me think it didn't have the proper set up for that joke."

"Zach is having relationship issues– Ow, what?" John yelps when Zach kicks him under the table.

"Okay, two people in a ten block radius is just weird."

Zach snorts at Karl. "You see what I mean?"

"I'm starting to."

"I'm confused."

"You and me both, Chris," John said, looking from Zach to Karl to Chris and back. "Oh, wait. That? Oh, wow. I... yeah."

"Don't let me forget to invite John to my next poker tournament." Karl glared at John's utter lack of subtlety.

"I deserved that."

"Well, whatever issues your love-life is having, we're here for you, Zach," Chris said, squeezing Zach's shoulder. "I'm going to grab us some coffee, anyone want some?"

They gave Chris their orders and watched until he was at the hotel's cafe counter, out of earshot.

"You're an idiot." Zach said, glaring hard at John.

"Sorry. I had no idea, does he know?"

"Zach doesn't think so, but I'm not so sure. Though, your stunning display of ignorance makes me wonder."

"Hello, my faithful subjects. Your pain is over for I have arrived," Simon said, giving John a shove to join them in the U-shaped booth.

They all humored him, waving and laughing.

"Okay, that no one tried to challenge my rule means either you all drank way more than I thought or Zach is whining about Clueless Chris again."

"Did everyone but me know?"

"John, you think Zoe has a crush on Eric," Simon pointed out.

"Doesn't she?"

"Try Rachel. You should talk to him."

"Rachel's a man?!"

"No, John. Process slower; it'll come to you."

John squinted into the middle distance a moment, jolting upright as things clicked into place. "Oh. Sorry. I'll shut up now."

"Can we discuss something else? It's too early, and I had too much to drink last night to be thinking about this," Zach sighed, making himself sit up a little straighter.

"Oh, did you know Rebecca might be pregnant? They aren't sure yet, but it's looking likely."

"Who's Rebecca again?" Karl asked.

"Eric's wife."

"Eric's Pregnant?!"

They laughed at John's outburst.

"You should really work on that impulse control, John," Zach said, chuckling.

"Do I want to know what you guys are talking about? As far as I can tell, Eric is pregnant, and Rachel's the father." Chris said, arriving with their drinks.

"Oh sweet, sweet caffeine," Zach said, scooting over and squishing Karl, so Chris could sit beside him.

Chris smiled back at him, juggling the tray to hand Zach his first, then passing the rest around.

"John is easily confused, and Eric's wife might be expecting again," Simon said, ignoring John's protest.

"Hey, Zach," Karl called.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget that thing we were talking about earlier. I think you should."

"Yeah, I will," He said, looking at Chris as he did.

"What do you think they're going to name it?"

"John!" Zach, Karl and Simon all groaned.

"Really? You think so?"

Chris laughed. The conversation eventually rolling through the virtues and side effects of different name choices, lingering on the origin of the name 'Randy' before Chris and Zach carried it into their own spin off about linguistics. They didn't notice until their coffee had run out and Zach was starting his fourth glass of water that the others had left.

"We should get going, we're probably running late for make-up."

"We've got a pretty short day today. Starts late, ends early. Want to hang out after? There's a PlayStation in my room."

"What games?"

"No idea, I can't read the titles."

Zach laughed. "Deal."

~

Zach sighed, flopping back on Chris' bed. "I thought the Japanese spoke more English than that. The French were more bi-lingual."

"Says Mr. Pittsburgh. You're no better."

"Hey, I went to a Catholic high school. I speak Latin."

"Wait? Really?"

"Uh, yeah. I thought you knew," Zach said, leaning up on his elbows.

"That's... really cool." Chris said, shuffling with the games by the media center.

"Want me to quote something?" Zach smirked.

"From _The Bible_?"

"I can quote more than just scriptures."

"Say um... Say something Spock would say."

"Spock. Okay." Zach paused, translating. " _Fui et semper ero amicus tuus_."

Chris grinned, abandoning the game-center to plop down next to him. "What does that mean?"

"'I have been and always shall be your friend.'"

"That's perfect. Say something else."

"What did you have in mind?"

"What's your favorite scripture?"

"What makes you think I have one?"

"You went to a Catholic high school?"

"Proverbs 17:17 ' _Amicus diligo procul totus vicis , quod frater est prognatus pro adversum._ ' Keep in mind, I picked it when I was sixteen, so it's a little ingenuous. 'A friend loves at all times, and a brother is born for adversity.'"

"Just a tad."

"Ass." Zach laughed, shoving his shoulder against Chris'.

"You know any poems in Latin?"

"A few... Most of them rather sexual. I got a little obsessed in college when I discovered I wasn't particularly Catholic, and people like a guy who can spout unintelligible syllables that mean something dirty."

Chris snorted. "No kidding."

Zach smiled, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He lay back and concentrated. It had been a very long time since he'd last needed to know one of these poems.  
"' _Mellitos oculos tuos, Iuventi,_  
si quis me sinat usque basiare,  
usque ad milia basiem trecenta  
nec numquam videar satur futurus,  
non si densior aridis aristis  
sit nostrae seges osculationis.'"

"Shit. I could see how that would work."

"Surprisingly well." Zach grinned at Chris, until he noticed the heated stare directed at his lips. Zach wasn't sure Chris was even aware what he was looking at. Zach licked his lips, and watched as Chris did the same, leaning unconsciously closer.

Even if Karl were wrong about Chris knowing about Zach's interest, there was no question of Chris' own interest. The man was so transparent that Zach marveled how he hadn't seen it before. Either that or Chris had a real _thing_ for foreign languages. Either way, Zach felt much better about his chances.

Finish the tour first. Risking awkward tension when they needed to make nice for the cameras was a bad plan, all things considered. They'd have a few days after they got back where Zach could ask Chris out properly. Until then, he'd have to settle for hanging out and videogames.

"I think I saw a copy of _Soul Caliber_ in that stack of games there. Two person fighting game, not being able to read the plot won't make a difference."

"Sounds good to me."

~

The plane touched down in LA a week later. Exhausted yet excited, Zach pulled Chris to the side of the terminal. "Hey, I was wondering if you would be interested in getting together today?"

"Um, yeah, sure. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Coffee? Lunch? Or we could just hang out and play games."

"Just as long as it's co-op."

"Sure, why?"

"I just want to play _with_ you instead of against you."

"That can be arranged."

"Cool. I'll come over around noon-ish? Go eat then hang-out? I need a nap first, jet-lag like woah."

"Yeah, me too."

They went to the baggage claim together, chatting about nothing until they split up to go home.

"You two looked mighty cozy."

"Gah, Jesus, Karl. Don't do that."

"You talk to him?"

"Not yet, now budge off. I need to get home."

"Oohh. I see. Have fun, and _be safe_ ," Karl teased, waving.

"Ass." Zach grumbled. It wasn't until he was almost home that he realized his annoyance at Karl had almost completely negated the nerves he was feeling about talking to Chris. Nerves he hadn't even noticed in the first place. "Huh, Imagine that."

~

Despite Karl's clever defuse of Zach's anxiety, he was still too wired to focus on anything useful –like sleeping– before Chris was supposed to come over. So, instead, Zach cleaned, picked up his pets, unpacked, restocked his fridge. He was about to start planning on a new project for his Production company, when his phone notified him that he had a text.

_"Hey zach, something came up. Can't make it."_

Zach stared at it nearly five full minutes before he was able to respond. _"What happened? Can i help?"_

_"No, thx. Maybe l8r."_

_"Kk. Good luk."_

_"Thx, sry."_

Zach sank into his couch, staring at his phone. There was no reason to suspect Chris was blowing him off. They were actors. Things came up all the time. He called Kristen.

"How do you tell when a guy is blowing you off or really does have a sudden unexpected obligation."

"Hey, Zach. I'm great. So nice of you to ask."

"Sorry. Forgot to say hi again."

"You often do, and whoever it is, he isn't blowing you off."

"How do you know it's a he?"

"You said, 'a guy,' and I'm more likely to sleep with a woman than you are. Of course it's a he."

"I'm not that gay..."

"Yes, you are. You're also completely irresistible. Someone would have to be monumentally stupid to blow you off, and you're a better judge of character than to date someone like that."

"Who said anything about a date."

"Zach, when you're not acting, you telegraph your emotions more than Noah does."

"I do not."

There was silence on the other end.

"Okay, so maybe I do. And you're right, Chris wouldn't blow me off?"

"You finally asked Chris on a date, and he's blowing you off?"

"Okay, one, how does everyone know I like Chris. Two, it's not a date. And three, I thought you just said whoever it was wouldn't blow me off."

"One, emotions telegraph Noah. Two, yes it is. You've been dating for months; you're just both too pansy to call it that. And three... What was three again?"

"We aren't dating. We're just friends."

"Rule number one to changing 'just friends' into 'something more': Stop saying you're just friends."

"Three was about no one blowing me off."

"Oh, yeah. Chris is blowing you off because you keep teasing him. Ask him out already. You keep giving him these mixed signals of course he's going to stop coming over every time you ask when your couch cuddling never ends with kisses. Last movie party you had, you two _shared a blanket_."

"It was cold."

"Zach." Kristen sighed. "Okay, I'm going to hang up now, because I have to go back to work; and when I do, I want you to call Chris and ask him to dinner. A proper dinner with mood lighting and unpronounceable names for common foods."

"Okay..."

"Love you, Zach. Good luck."

"Thanks." Zach hung up and called Chris. It rang until Chris' voicemail came up. "Hey, Chris-"

"Gah, sorry. Driving, had to pull over to answer the phone. Everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine." Zach smiled at the worried tone in Chris' voice. "I know you said you couldn't make lunch because something came up, but what about dinner? My treat."

"Okay, there's this new bar I've been meaning to try. They're supposed to have these great potato skins."

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll pick you up around eight?"

"Sure see you there."

Zach hung up, burying his head in his hands. He looked up when Noah lay his head on his knee and whined. "Thanks, buddy. I feel like such a moron."

~

The potato skins were great. The night was great. Even if it hadn't been the least bit romantic, and Zach had spent the entire night trying to find a way to tactfully change the subject, so he could ask Chris out. He pulled them up outside Chris' apartment and turned off the engine.

"Thanks, Zach. Sorry I couldn't make lunch. This was fun." He unbuckled his seat-belt before turning back. "Want to come up? I got a new game I thought we could try."

Zach felt his cheeks flush as hope and mostly lust flooded his brain. "Yeah. Sure."

As soon as they were through the door, Zach grabbed Chris' wrist, pulling him close. Zach licked his lips, smiling when Chris did the same.

"Zach..."

"Yeah?" Zach asked. Their breath caressing their cheeks, warm and light, teasing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would there be?" A feeling itched in the back of Zach's mind. Normally, 'after dinner coffee' didn't involve inquisitions on Zach's mental state.

"You're acting weird." Chris smiled, disarmingly. He pulled back, looking at Zach with complete innocent confusion.

"I-" Zach stared at Chris. "What are you playing at?"

"What? Nothing. I thought you wanted to play some more _Soul Caliber_ or something..."

Zach gaped at him. Stomach plummeting with dread. "I should go."

"What? Why?"

"I'll call you tomorrow," Zach said, without looking back he strode back to his car. The exclusive focus on his gate the only thing keeping him from over-thinking this. His phone rang as he climbed into his seat. He answered it.

"What the fuck, Man?" Chris spat.

"You're asking me? Oh, that's rich."

"I thought you wanted to play a game, and suddenly you grab my arm, then bolt out of here. I think I deserve and explanation."

"There is _no_ way you are _this_ naïve."

"Pretend that I am. Explain it to me because I am obviously not getting it."

"Fuck you. I thought you weren't like this. Obviously, I was wrong." Zach hung up, startling at the pounding on his window. He unrolled it a crack. "What?"

"Wait, please, I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Just, please don't leave like this."

Zach stared at him, mixture of appalled and confounded churning in his gut. He pulled his key out of the ignition and watched Chris practically melt against the side of the car before opening the door. "What is wrong with you?"

Chris flinched. "I'm sorry. Please, come back inside. We'll talk about this."

Zach nodded slowly, waiting for Chris to back away from the car before he followed at a safe distance. They went back inside where Chris slumped onto one side of his couch while Zach perched on the other. As far from this new Crazy-Chris as he could be, in case he needed to get away in a hurry.

"Okay, I screwed up, I don't know where, but I did. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to offend you. Just... tell me what I did so I can not do it again."

Zach licked his lips, searching for a way to approach this. "I like you. I thought you liked me too."

"What? Zach, of course I like you. You're my best friend."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Zach said bitterly, getting up to leave. He wasn't going to submit himself to this for Chris' amusement. Chris snatched at his arm.

"Zach, wait." They froze, standing too close together again.

Zach watched as Chris stared at his lips, tongue flicking out to moisten them, right on cue. "That!"

"What?"

"You licked your lips. I know you're interested. Why the hell won't you admit it."

"I..." Chris blinked at him. A helpless, pleading look on his face.

"You don't know?" Zach asked, dawning understanding enveloping him.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about. Please tell me."

Zach sighed, turning and tugging at his hair. "In the interest of clarity. I'm going to start this conversation over."

"Okay..."

"Chris," Zach said, turning tentatively toward him. "I really like you. You're fun, intelligent, attractive... very attractive..." Zach coughed, dragging himself back on track. "Will you go out with me?"

Understanding flashed across Chris' face before he promptly deflated. "Oh, um... I'm not sure..."

"If you want to say no, that's okay. I value our friendship."

"What does that even mean?"

"Um... I think it's what you say when you're okay with staying friends."

"Are you? Okay I mean."

"I..." Zach paused, putting his thoughts together. He wasn't entirely sure how this conversation had managed to completely flip around. Chris looking frustrated and Zach feeling bewildered. "No, I'm not okay. I can't help feeling as if you're trying to play me. The Chris I know wouldn't be that kind of sadist, or any kind of sadist, but I can't think of any other explanation. You cannot be this naïve, Chris."

"I'm not. I mean... Fuck... I guess I am. Let me explain just... Give me a second." Chris said, disappearing into the kitchen.

Zach heard water running, the sounds of Chris washing his face. Zach had half a mind to leave, but he was curious how Chris would try to explain this. At this point, it was probably the only hope for their friendship.

Eventually, Chris finally came back out. His face wet and his eyes red. "I thought you would have left."

"I've never known you to lie. Not like this. It has to be a misunderstanding. Just... help me understand."

"I do like you, Zach. A lot. I just... I don't _do_ relationships."

"That doesn't explain why you led me on then feigned ignorance when I took you up on your offer."

"I wasn't leading you on. Or I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Honest. I just..." Chris sighed. "This is hard to say. I've never had a relationship that lasted very long. I didn't recognize your interest, or that I was showing you interest because I... No one has ever wanted me around long enough to learn them."

"That's bullshit."

"Zach, please."

"You've been in how many romcoms? You're playing fucking _Kirk_. I don't care-"

"I'm _acting_ , Zach. I haven't had a relationship in the real world. I've barely kissed outside of my career," Chris shouted.

"You're a virgin?"

Chris cringed. "Shit. I didn't want to tell you. Just, get out."

"Chris, wait. I don't care if you've had sex or not."

"Yeah, sure. You say that now."

"No, really, Chris. Give me a try. I promise, if it doesn't work out, at least you could learn the signs for the future."

Chris scoffed. "I don't need your help. I know what the signs are. I just don't really see them because I'm not looking. And I'm not looking because I don't want a relationship." In full temper tantrum form, Chris scowled and stomped off down the hall.

Zach stubbornly refused to leave the conversation unfinished. He followed Chris back to his room. Zach knocked lightly on the door-frame.

"I told you to leave."

"So did I, at first. You made me talk, and now I've changed my mind. I want to stay. I want you to stay too. Chris, you've already said you like me."

"Maybe I don't like you like that. You are my friend."

"You're my friend too, and I know you have feelings for me, even if you do a good job pretending they aren't there. Give it a try, please? Give me a try?" Zach pleaded, leaning against the door. The cool wood smooth against the stubble on his cheek.

"It won't last, and then we won't even be friends."

"What makes you so sure of any of that? You said yourself it's been years. You're different."

"I'm not that different. I don't want to risk losing you."

"I think we already have. Chris, I can't just leave this. Knowing you care about me the way I care about you. I have to try. Is the risk of failure worth abandoning the chance of being together? Please, give me a chance."

Zach heard the sigh and felt the thunk of Chris' head hitting the door through his cheek.

" _Fui et semper ero amicus tuus_."

Chris laughed. "I should dump you on principle for being so cheesy."

Zach pulled back as Chris opened the door. "Is that a yes?"

"I'll try. You won't give up any other way."

Zach smiled, pulling Chris into a hug. "I promise, if we can make this work, it will."

Chris kissed his cheek, making Zach smile. "I think my life just got cheesier than all the romcoms I've ever been in put together."

"I don't know, I've seen Blind Dating."

Chris groaned. "That movie was..."

"Eighteen kinds of adorable?"

"I am swearing off romcoms forever."

"Think you could hold out for one more?"

Chris groaned. "If you make one more cheesy remark I'm breaking up with you. My man card has taken enough blows this evening, thank you."

Zach grinned. "Deal. Now, about that kiss."

Chris chuckled, cupping Zach's face and pulling him in so their lips touched. Closed-mouthed and chaste, Zach leaned into it, absorbing every scrap of innocent affection Chris offered. It was difficult keeping to Chris' pace, when Zach wanted to dive in and claim him, but the wait was half the prize. They broke away, slowly.

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

"And I'm sorry I yelled at you. Now, go. Before I really do dump your sappy ass."

Zach nipped Chris' nose, trotting out of reach and blowing another kiss. He stopped, sobering. "Thank you. Really. I promise, I'll do what it takes to make this work. No matter what I need to do, how slowly you want this to go. You're in charge."

"Don't say that. We're both involved. We both get a say."

"I know, but I'll always say yes." Zach smiled one last time and turned out the door. At his car, he looked up at the apartment building. It was far too dark to really see, but he thought he could spot Chris waving to him from one of the balconies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ~~I do not speak Latin. I barely speak high school Spanish. I molested babelfish for most of it and asked my brother (who randomly _does_ speak Latin) for help with conjugating _A_ verb. If you spot an error, _please_ let me know.~~ Thank you, anon, for help with the Latin Spock!Quote. However, the poem I must attribute to a different fic from a different fandom. "[Omiai](http://smallville.slashdom.net/archive/37/omiai.html)" by [](http://toomuchplor.livejournal.com/profile)[**toomuchplor**](http://toomuchplor.livejournal.com/)  , a brilliant fandom author who did the Latin = Sexy thing first. If you are at _all_ a DC or Smallville fan, I highly recommend the story. Even if you aren't, it's a very well written story.
> 
> [Catallus Poem XLVIII (48)](http://rudy.negenborn.net/catullus/catullus_compare.php?l=l&carmen1=l48&carmen2=e48) Translation courtesy of [The Catallus Translations Website](http://rudy.negenborn.net/catullus/?l=l)  
>  Juventius, if I could play at kissing  
>  your honeyed eyes as often as I wished to,  
>  300,000 games would not exhaust me;  
>  never could I be satisfied or sated,  
>  although the total of our osculations  
>  were greater than the ears of grain at harvest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is making Chris reluctant to let Zach get too close, Zach suspects it has something to do with his previous relationships he refuses to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _really_ wish these bozos would stop stealing the scenes and let me write my damn story... Also, changed the order of real-world events slightly. Artistic license, no functional reason.  
>  **Minor changes:** Thank you, anon, for help with the Latin Spock!Quote, "I have been and always shall be your friend." now accurately translates to "Fui et semper ero amicus tuus." Also, I just picked a song at random using Pandora for what Chris was singing at the beginning of last chapter, went with "[Blue Eyes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8I9UJ_eayiY)" by Mika. I later realized that a lot could be read into that particular choice, and it would _definitely_ mess with Zach's head. I've changed it to a slightly more neutral: "[Rain](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sknDfB3pJB8)" also by Mika.

The next few weeks were a special kind of torture. Whenever he was with Chris, Zach was blissful. They hugged, kissed, cuddled. They did everything Zach wanted. They hadn't gone any farther, but considering Chris' position, Zach really didn't mind. He was just glad to be given the chance, and that things were going so well.

However, Zach's reaction to being away from Chris was starting to make him wonder if he had latent codependent tendencies. Even walking to the car after finishing a date made Zach yearn for their next meeting. Wanting to be together all the time was one thing, wanting to be together _all_ the time was quite another.

"Hey, Zach. How are things on the other side of the camera?"

Zach grinned at his brother, abandoning his introspection in favor of something more fruitful. "Hectic. It's been non-stop conventions ever since we got back from promoting the movie. I have no idea when I'll get a chance to work on 'Hostage.'"

"Jeez, Zach. You're a bigger workaholic than I am."

Zach blew a raspberry at him. "So I like my job. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Usually. How's Chris?"

Zach rolled his eyes at his brother's failed attempt at nonchalance. "You know subtlety only works when you don't have to try to be subtle."

"Fine, so I didn't get the actor gene. Sue me. Seriously, how is Chris?"

"He's great. Really great."

"But?"

"No but. I don't think I've been this pent up since I was in my teens, but I don't mind. Honest."

"You know that whole thing about going blind was just a myth, right?"

Zach snorted into his coffee. "Yes, Joe. I've been masturbating regularly. Three times a day at mealtimes, just like the doctor ordered."

Joe stared at him, eyes growing wider and wider until Zach couldn't hold back anymore and cracked up laughing.

"Sorry, the look on your _face_."

"You're disturbing."

"You brought it up."

"Are you really jerking off three times a day?"

"You really want to know?"

"No, but, Zach, if you are, that's not normal. Not at your age."

"It's just... anticipation." Zach hedged.

"Look." Joe leaned forward, lowering his voice, and there was something wrong with their relationship that nothing prior in their conversation had yet warranted discretion. "I know you said Chris wants to take it slow, but there's taking it slow and there's putting off letting you down easy. I hate to say it, but you've been dating an awfully long time to still be on second base."

"Which one is that?"

"Hands under the shirt and/or licking."

"Um..."

"You haven't gotten to second base?!"

"Once? Almost?"

"There's something wrong with that guy. There's something wrong with you. Why don't you want to go farther with him?"

"You think I don't want to have sex with Chris? I want to so badly it's driving me insane. If I jerked off any more often I think my dick would fall off. Just being in the same room with him makes me hard. I'm just... God, Joe. I want his cherry," Zach rasped.

"Way more than I ever needed to know about your sex life."

"I can barely hold back sometimes. Do you have any idea how easy it would be to let go and just..." Zach choked on the last word, shuddering.

"We have officially crossed into a surreal and terrifying topic of conversation not fit for any healthy relationship between brothers."

Zach slumped in his chair. "Sorry. I'll contain myself."

"Too late. Way too late. You obviously need to talk to someone. Either you should talk to Chris-"

"I'm not going to push him into doing anything hes not comfortable with."

"Wish you could say the same for me."

"Oh, please. It wasn't that bad."

"Alright, fine it wasn't. But you still need to talk to someone. Karl maybe? Or Simon?"

"Both of whom are in timezones more than six hours away."

"Zoe maybe? Or Kristen."

"No, never asking advice from a girl again. Ever."

"I'm just going to assume I don't want to know." Joe paused, thinking. "What about John or Anton? They're both guys."

"John's still trying to decide if Rachel's a transsexual, and Anton's twenty."

"Twenty's perfect. He'll be able to sympathize with your raging hormones without an outlet."

"Except Anton has an outlet. He's twenty, and he's a major character in two blockbuster franchises this summer. I can guarantee you, he has an outlet."

"Well, you need to talk to someone. Someone who isn't your brother." Joe clarified when Zach began to protest.

Zach sighed, but agreed eventually.

They talked about nothing important the rest of their meeting, parting at the door when Zach's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Zachary, I take it you forgot our little engagement?"

"Shit, Leonard. I'm so sorry. I-"

Leonard laughed, a hearty sound even through the tiny phone speaker. "Relax. I understand. A new boyfriend will do that. Though I was a little surprised to find out it was a new thing."

Zach blushed, feeling sheepish that he'd neglected to tell Leonard. "I wouldn't call him that just yet."

"Come over. That is, if you don't have any obligations."

"I have things I should be doing, but nothing I need to be doing."

"Excellent. It's settled. Is Christopher with you?"

"No, he's got rehearsal."

"Even better, I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"We'll discus it when you arrive. I should expect you shortly?"

"Yeah, yes. I'll be there soon."

~

Zach pulled up outside Leonard's house, always amazed at how immaculate it looked. The perfect house for the perfect host. Leonard greeted him at the door, asking for his drink preferences before the door was even closed.

Settled in the backyard with tea and snacks, Zach stalled. "Your house looks so beautiful. The garden especially."

"Thank you. Your garden will be nice too when you get to be my age." Leonard held up a hand to prevent Zach from babbling. "Relax, Zachary. I won't judge you."

"I know that. Sorry, I'm just a little on edge."

"Does this have something to do with Christopher?"

"How'd you-"

"Karl called me to find out why you hadn't 'bugged him.' He's in town you know."

"He is? I should give him a call." Zach began to stand only to be waved back into his seat by Leonard.

"You are not normally one for anxiety, Zachary. What could be so important?"

"Nothing. I'm just a little antsy. I'll be fine."

"And this relates to Christopher?"

"Sort of, but I don't blame him. He's just nervous."

"From where I'm sitting he's not the only one."

Zach coughed, sipping his drink. Leonard waited patiently for him to finish collecting his thoughts. "He... has reasons for wanting to take things slowly."

"Such as?"

"It's not my place to say."

"If Christopher were as close a friend of mine as you are, then I would agree, but he is not, so I do not. Zachary, I'm not going to run tattling to him if you tell me his secrets. He is your boyfriend, is he not? His secrets are your secrets."

"We haven't really labeled it. We're dating, but I wouldn't call him... that."

"When you get to be my age, rules and titles become comparatively irrelevant. He is the person you intend to focus all your sexual relations towards for the foreseeable future?"

"Yes..." Zach hedged.

"Then he is your boyfriend. Now that that's settled, stop dodging."

Zach winced. "He's a virgin. I don't want to push him into doing anything he's uncomfortable with. I could scare him away."

"Sex is uncomfortable, no matter how many times you have done it. If you never risk pushing him past his comfort zone, you will never expand your activities."

"I know, but I just... don't want to lose him."

Leonard sighed. "Next time you find yourself with him, don't slow down for his sake. He will thank you later."

"I don't know..." Zach trailed off, startled out of his thoughts as his phone rang. "Sorry," he muttered, checking who it was. Chris' name flashed across the screen.

"Talk to him. I can wait."

"How'd you.. never mind." Zach shrugged, picking up the phone.

Leonard sipped his tea, watching Zach a little too closely as he took the call.

"Hey, Chris. Everything okay?"

"I'm fine, but –this is kind of embarrassing– my car broke down."

"Have you called a tow-truck?"

"No, I think it's just out of gas. I swear it hasn't been that long since I filled it up. Can you bring me a few gallons?"

Zach glanced at Leonard who was smirking privately at his drink. "Yeah, do you have anywhere you need to be?"

"No, I'm free the rest of the day."

"Cool, I'll come get you, we can head back to my place."

"Sounds good. Thanks so much," Chris said, giving him instructions to where he was stuck.

"Hey, no problem. Mind if I invite Karl over?"

"I didn't know he was in town."

"Neither did I, he's probably annoyed no one has called him to invite him out."

"Probably. Thanks again. I'll see you soon."

"You too."

Zach hung up, glancing up at Leonard to catch the tail end of a frown.

"I guess that will cut our conversation short."

"Yeah sorry. That was Chris; he's out of gas." Zach rubbed at the back of his neck, wondering what Leonard had been thinking about.

"It happens to the best of us." Leonard saw him to the door, giving his shoulder a firm squeeze goodbye. "Take care, and don't forget what I told you."

"I won't. You're probably right."

"Of course I am. With age comes wisdom."

Zach laughed, leaning in to give Leonard a quick hug before hopping down the walk to his car. Digging out his cellphone again, he dialed Karl. "Hey, Karl. You free?" Zach chirped, preparing apologies for not calling sooner.

"For a little while, is something wrong?"

"No, why would there be?" Zach asked, shuffling his phone so he could start the car.

"You're calling me at seven in the morning for one."

"You're not in town? But Leonard said..."

"Nimoy? I haven't talked to him since the tour, back in May. I don't think anyone has."

"I see" Zach looked back at the house he'd just left.

"Nimoy's weird man. Sometimes I swear that guy's hiding something."

"Indeed."

Karl snorted on the other end of the line. "Careful, or you'll start sounding like him. If that's all, I'm gonna try to get back to sleep."

"Yeah, sorry to wake you."

"It's cool. Take care."

"You too." Zach hung up, shaking his head. How Leonard knew he and Chris were together would have to remain a mystery. Zach had more pressing matters to tend to.

~

Zach pulled up behind Chris' car to find him standing beside it, squabbling with a police officer. Zach sighed and got out, hoping Chris hadn't argued himself past the point of damage control.

"Hey, Chris, sorry I took so long."

Chris grinned at him, turning back to the police officer. "I told you."

Zach stared at them, gas in hand as the police officer seemed to vibrate in place. Zach nearly dropped the gas as he handed it to Chris when the man thrust a pad and pen at them to ask for their autographs. Zach blushed and obliged while Chris filled the tank, then they swapped so Chris could sign for the man.

"I'm so sorry. I'm a huge fan, but I never really thought I'd get to meet you. I was sure you were just a look-a-like with the same name."

"Hey, man. It's cool. You should have seen our friend Karl the first time he met Leonard Nimoy." Chris smiled at the guy.

"Oh, that reminds me. Karl's in New Zealand."

"I thought you said he was in town." Chris tipped the last of the gas into the tank, removing the nozzle and recapping it.

"I did. I'll tell you about it later."

"Thanks again, man. I've got to make a run by a gas station, but I'll meet up with you back at your place."

"That works." Zach turned and nodded to the police officer who was still hovering nearby. "Thanks for your help too, and keep up the good work."

The officer grinned, standing proudly in front of him. "Thank _you_ , Mr. Quinto. I look forward to the next season of _Heroes_."

Zach flushed, smiling as he climbed back into his car and followed Chris towards home.

~

Zach was pushing the vegetables from his cutting-board into the pot of stew his was making when the doorbell rang. "Just a second." He called, wiping his hands off before going to let Chris in. Noah scampered along behind to great his new friend.

"Hey." Chris smiled at him, leaning in for a light kiss and scritching Noah's ears as he passed inside. "Something smells good."

"Yeah, I'm making dinner. It'll be a while before it's finished. I was planning to make it this weekend; but since we're both free the rest of the afternoon and evening, I thought I'd change my plans."

"Wow. Is there anything you can't do?" Chris asked, following him into the kitchen.

"Play basketball." Zach said, turning over the cubes of lamb browning on the stove. Noah hopping up for a bite which Zach refused to give him, scolding when he got too demanding.

Chris laughed.

"No really. I spent three years of grade school with the nickname 'Three Meters' because whenever I threw the ball it was exactly three meters from the basket. Never the same direction either."

"You can't play basketball."

"Nope." Zach shrugged, adding flour and seasoning.

"That's just bizarre."

"I'll show you sometime. You can try to teach me."

"Nah, I'm not very good either."

"Wait, you mean that wasn't you shooting those baskets in _Blind Dating_?"

"No, it was, but I missed a _lot_ of throws for every shot I got."

Zach shook his head, chuckling as he stirred all the ingredients into the pot together and put them in the oven.

Noah whined as the food disappeared out of reach, huffing and stalking off to pester Harold.

"When do you want to eat?"

"Not too soon. It's really early."

"Good. Stew's always better the longer you let it cook." Zach turned the oven down and spun around to face Chris. "Well. We have all this time on our hands, any idea what we could do with it?"

"Um... movie?"

Zach sighed. "We really need to work on your double entendres." He tugged Chris to his feet, pulling him in for a kiss. Chris kissed him back, slow and chaste. Zach pulled back, smiling at Chris. "I actually wondered if we could try to take things a little farther tonight. Nothing too much," Zach reassured when it looked like Chris was going to stonewall him. "Just... let me show you. You can ask me to stop at any time," Zach murmured against Chris' neck.

Placing playful nips and pecks along his collar, Zach let his hands slide along Chris' back, reassuring and coaxing him to relax, so Zach could smooth one hand under his shirt. Fingers teasing at the small of his back, Zach fought the shudder as he finally ran his hand up and around Chris' chest, tangling in his chest hair and playing across his nipples. Zach explored happily with one hand, keeping Chris' focus calm with a second petting his back. When Chris began to shift nervously, Zach pulled his hands away, resting them safely on Chris' hips and kissing his lips again.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No, it wasn't. I'm sorry." Chris mumbled to Zach's chest.

Zach sighed. "You know I don't mind going at your pace."

"I just wish I could give you what you want."

"You do, Chris. Even if you're never comfortable with going all the way, I really enjoy spending time together. Sex isn't everything."

"It isn't nothing either, and you're just saying that."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Right now, if you told me you'd never be comfortable with it, I'd feel like you weren't trying hard enough, but bare with me. If we get several months down the road, and you're still not comfortable... I'll deal. Don't feel like that's all I want from you."

"I know, I know. Just..." Chris sighed. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah, sorry." Zach leaned up and kissed Chris' forehead. "That's ages away in any case. Let's watch that movie."

Chris smiled, leading him into the living room.

They'd settled on some nondescript action flick. Zach hadn't been paying much attention. He was too riveted to watching Chris as he watched the movie. He'd watched the first part, getting as far as when the female lead appeared and shared the first of many kisses with the male lead. Chris had turned to Zach, grinned mischievously and proceeded to kiss Zach every time there and after that the characters kissed on screen.

Zach glanced at the screen, noticing the romantic climax about to happen, it was the last kiss of the movie. Mind made up, Zach decided to make it count. Apparently, Chris agreed, meeting him more than halfway.

His tongue was wet and amateur, tumbling around Zach's mouth blindly, brushing choice spots for only a second before wandering off like a curious puppy exploring a new home for the first time. Zach moaned, tugging Chris closer and lying back.

Chris followed enthusiastically, lapping about Zach's mouth, breaking off to snuffle into his neck. Zach arched his head back, giving Chris free range of his neck, rubbing his hands up Chris' sides, hiking his shirt higher with each pass until it was bunched up under his arms. Zach located an ear and went to town, nipping and nibbling and biting distracting patterns. His hands squeezing and feeling every inch he could before it was taken away. His thumbs found Chris' nipples, coaxing a hearty moan into Zach's ear before Chris disengaged, sitting back into his spot.

"We're missing the movie."

Zach's eyes raked over him, taking in the dusky nipples and flushed pecs before they were hidden away. Chris' dilated eyes and blushing cheeks a wonderful alternative. "We can rewind and watch it later."

"I- ah..."

Zach shook his head, clearing the hot fog from his face. "Sorry. You're right. We'll watch the movie." Zach grabbed the remote and rewound back to where they'd been before getting distracted.

Sitting up, Zach wrapped an arm around Chris' shoulders, smiling at him, trying to get him to relax.

"Um."

Zach paused the movie, turning his attention to Chris properly. "I pushed you too far, didn't I?"

"No, no. You didn't. I just... didn't want to... get your hopes up."

"No, Chris. You can't ever hurt me by wanting to protect yourself."

"You make me sound like a skittish girl her first prom night," Chris grumbled.

Zach shrugged. "You know..."

Chris thwapped him. "Ass."

Zach laughed, rubbing his arm. "If the glove fits."

Chris raised his hand, and Zach cowered. They laughed.

"I'm going to check on dinner. It's probably ready. And, seriously, you are completely safe with me. Nothing you say or do will offend me."

"Nothing?"

"Well maybe if you told me you spent your weekends clubbing baby seals I might get a little ticked."

Chris smiled obligingly. Zach paused, wondering if there really was something Chris thought Zach couldn't handle. Time and patience would let him know. Zach lead Chris to the kitchen, finishing the food while Chris set the table. They discussed several kinds of nothing while they ate, pausing to bicker over whether or not JJ would keep Spock and Uhura together in the next Star Trek.

Cleaning up the table afterward, Zach rinses while Chris puts the dishes into the machine.

"I should probably head home after this. Play is supposed to begin its run soon, and the director has all of us coming in ridiculously early."

"No prob. Congrats on getting a play so soon too. All I've got is Hostage until August."

Chris chuckled. "Aww, is wittle Zachy bored?"

"Not right this minute no," Zach said, drying his hands while Chris put the last dish in the washer and started it up. "Sure you need to go home _right_ after the dishes?" Zach asked, wrapping his arms around Chris' waist.

"I guess I could stick around a _few_ minutes," Chris said, returning the gesture around Zach's neck.

"Good." Zach said, leaning in for another kiss. They swayed together, lazily tangling lips and tongues against each other. Several minutes of mutual petting and sucking, Zach pulled Chris' hips flush to his. Not thrusting or grinding, just seeking closeness and pressure. His cock throbbed away, ignored in favor of holding Chris.

Inevitably, They pulled apart. Zach stared into Chris' face, yearning for the day when Chris would feel comfortable enough to spend the night.

Chris kissed his forehead. "I'll see you later."

Zach saw him to the door, waving him off as Chris got into his car and drove away. As soon as the door was closed behind him, awareness attacked. A brutal throb of need from his cock nearly floored him.

"Fuck, at least you waited until he was gone," Zach groaned, shedding his clothes down the hall. In his room, he lay back on the bed and breathed deeply, calming his nerves before beginning. A short, unsatisfying jerk would only leave him open to needing to do it again later. This sort of limbo of sexual tension with Chris was doing wonders for his daily wank fantasies. Mundane evening ritual was now an eagerly anticipated pastime.

Zach dug his fingers into his abs, imagining the look of need in Chris' eyes after getting his shirt mostly-off. Blue swirls with tendrils of darker turquoise radiating out from blown pupils. Zach hummed, undulating his hips into the air.

He trailed his hands up higher, envisioning the rough texture of Chris' shirt against his wrists as his fingers pinched and played Chris' nipples. A brush against his own nipples making him shiver, Zach sighed. His head shifting on the pillow, Zach listened to the sounds of skin on skin. One hand teasing his nipple, the other danced across his groin, tugging at the trail of fur encircling where his cock stood leaking precum in little streams down the length, pooling in the wrinkles of his balls.

Zach looked down, carefully collecting droplets of the stuff onto his fingers without touching the skin of his cock or balls. He brought his fingers up to taste, watching them tremble as pleasure began to coil from his nipple to his groin. The achingly slow build of pressure and need pushing at the doors of his lust.

Zach breathed in the smell of his sex, gathering his control. He let his fingers return to his cock, keeping the touch light and slippery through the streams left by his precum. The speed and pressure at his nipple intensifying with each jolt of need sent from his cock. It begged him to grab on properly and let him fuck his fist.

Zach groaned as images of Chris fucking his fist flooded his mind. A look of tentative trust painting his face as he looked to Zach for reassurance. Zach place both hands on his nipples, the slippery fingers on one and the dry roughness of the other distracting him from breaking.

He cultivated the images in his mind. The tender look of wonder in Chris' eyes as Zach showed him sex with another man for the first time. Chris would touch his face, his neck. He would sit across Zach's thighs and run his hands along Zach's chest as Zach wrapped his fingers around Chris' cock. He would moan and thrust into Zach's fist, coming apart beautifully in Zach's arms. Zach would grab his ass with both hands, pulling their cocks into alignment and thrusting. Chris would keen and wail, grinding against him. Chris would kiss him. Chris would grab his shoulders. Chris would beg Zach to make him cum. Chris would arch and spasm when he came. Chris would paint their chests white.

Zach grabbed his cock with a gasp and fucked Chris' ass, watching his face locked in perpetual orgasm behind closed eyes. Zach thrashed, chasing his orgasm as Chris came a second and third time.

"Fuck Chris!" Zach collapsed, panting, drenched in sweat and cum. He stroked himself through it, coaxing out the last few dribbles long after he'd finished. He reached for a tissue to clean up, laughing as a shuddering aftershock nearly made him knock the thing over.

Zach cleaned himself off, tossing the used tissues over the side and curling into his pillow. Taking a moment to wrestle the blankets out from under him, Zach settled down and went to sleep.

~

The next few weeks went similarly. Chris hesitatingly letting Zach closer physically each time they saw each other. One time getting as far as Chris' shirt and Zach's top two buttons on his pants before he eased Chris back, not wanting go beyond where Chris was comfortable. The next few visits were significantly more reserved.

Aside from nearly getting arrested for holding up a convenience store, thank god the backup police officer recognized him right away and that Zach remembered meeting him a couple weeks prior, Nothing much happened.

It was opening night of _Farragut North_. The play had gone fantastically, Chris eating up the attention. Zach was waiting with Leonard backstage to see him.

"I take it, the flowers mean things are going well for you both?"

"Isn't it tradition to give flowers on opening night?" Zach grinned. "They're going great. I took your advice, sort of. We're going our own pace, but I have been giving him... 'nudges' I suppose you could call them."

Leonard nodded knowingly. "Stick with him. He may be happy now, but he'll push back eventually. Hopefully sooner rather than later."

Zach looked at Leonard, puzzled.

"Have you ever had a rubber band break to snap back and hit you in the hand?"

"Yeah, probably. Why?"

"No reason... Christopher." Leonard smiled as Chris came out to greet them. "The play was spectacular."

"Thanks so much, Leon- Holy crap that's a lot of flowers."

Leonard laughed as Chris accepted the bouquet and a hug from Zach.

"You were amazing, Chris. I knew you were good, but that was..."

Leonard helped. "Fantastic? Astonishing? Magnificent? Breathtaking? Awesome?"

"Awesome! Wait, no. You did that on purpose."

Chris laughed, handing the bouquet to an attendant who took the flowers back to his dressing room. "Careful, or someone will think you're related."

"Since when is it a bad thing to be related to Leonard Nimoy?"

"Why, thank you, Zachary."

"Now, come on. We should celebrate."

"Ah, I'm afraid I must decline."

"What? Leonard, don't go," Chris said. "We'll have a good time."

"I really must insist. You don't want an 'old fogy' holding you back. You'll have a good time without me."

"You wouldn't hold us back," Chris insisted.

"Possibly, but regardless, I am not as young as I once was. Us 'old fogies' need our sleep."

Chris sighed. "Alright. We'll see you around. We should get together sometime. I'm sure you have great stories to tell about acting."

"And working with Bill of and on for forty years."

"Yeah, exactly. Give me a call sometime, or Zach a call." Chris smiled.

They all waved and hugged as Leonard went his own way while Chris and Zach went another to meet Chris' newest set of adoring fans. Eventually, they managed to get away to Zach's car. As soon as they were buckled and Zach was pulling out, Chris reached over and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow, what'd I do?"

"You called him old, didn't you?"

"Called who old?"

"Leonard. Nimoy."

"I did no such thing."

"You did something."

"I think he just wanted to give us some privacy. It's your big night."

"He's your friend. I don't mind if he's here for it. I like your friends."

"I mean celebrations might include... well you know."

Chris looked at him, confused.

"Sex. From his perspective, I mean. That's what a lot of couples do to celebrate, though not always. And it's not like we have to. I mean. I'm not trying to push you. We'll celebrate however you want."

"Zach, relax, I get it." Chris gave him a tight smile, turning to look out the window.

They drove in silence for a few miles.

"Sorry," Chris said.

"Huh? What for?"

"Trying to drag him along? Wanting to take things so slowly? Being so naïve? Everything?"

"Well, I can't accept your apology for global warming. That one's totally your fault, but those other things aren't. Chris, I like that you want to include my friends and that you want to take things at your own pace. You are who you are, and I like who that is." Zach reached over and squeezed Chris' hand. "Even if you are a _little_ naïve from time to time."

Chris smiled at Zach. "Thanks," He said, turning back to the window to watch the scenery go by. Zach gave his hand another squeeze and let Chris think the rest of the drive home. Whatever was going on in his head could take as much time has he needed as far as Zach was concerned.

Zach pulled them up to his house, getting out and walking with Chris up to the house. Chris still wrapped up in whatever was swimming in his head. Zach opened the door and hoped whatever Chris was thinking about was close enough to done they could celebrate the night.

Once the door was closed and they were alone, he wrapped his arms around Chris' waist from behind, kissing his neck. "You know I'm proud of you. You did a fantastic job tonight. Magnificent even." Zach grinned, recycling Leonard's suggestions as Chris lay his arms overtop Zach's. "You really are every adjective he said and more. Now come on." Zach began to tug Chris towards the kitchen. "Wait 'til you see what I got for you."

"Zach, wait," Chris interrupted, still refusing to look anywhere but his hands.

Zach sighed. "What's wrong?" He turned Chris around, gently pushing a thumb to his chin to get Chris to look him in the eye. Chris wouldn't.

"Nothing- No, sorry." Chris growled, frustrated. "This isn't working."

"Chris, if this is about celebrating with sex, we don't-"

"It's not that. Or it is that, but it doesn't matter that I can't do it now. I can't do it ever. I just don't do sex. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner-"

"Chris, just because you've never had sex before doesn't mean you can't."

"No, it doesn't. Being unable to have sex means I've never had sex before."

"Chris wait." Zach cupped his cheek, hoping to God he wasn't imagining the way Chris leaned into it. "If you have a problem, some kind of mental block or you were abused, I don't care. I'll help you through it. I'll even help you find a therapist if you need it. I'll do whatever you need-"

"Don't you get it?!" Chris shouted, throwing Zach's arms off him. "It's not some 'mental block.' I wasn't 'abused.' I'm broken."

"Chris-"

"Don't 'Chris' me. I was born _defective_. I will always _be_ defective. No amount of therapy or doctors or _patience_ will ever fix me; and believe me, I've tried. And I was okay with that. I had accepted that." Chris' eyes were brimming with tears, each shake of his fist threatening to tear them loose. "Until you came waltzing in here talking about how you didn't care, you didn't want that. Of course you want that. Everyone wants that. _I_ want that, but nothing you say will ever make it happen, so stop spouting all this drivel about-"

Zach slapped his hand over Chris' mouth. "Stop, stop. Chris, listen to yourself." Zach wrestled to keep his hand over Chris' mouth so he could get a chance to speak. His tears were staining Zach's hand, threatening to make him cry too when Chris bit him. "Ow, dammit." Zach reeled back, shaking the pain out of his hand.

"Don't interrupt me, or I _will_ walk out that door and never come back!" Chris shouted. Zach was glad he'd left Noah with his brother for the night, or the dog would be barking up a frenzy. "You're going to talk to me about how whatever's wrong it's not that bad, right? That nothing could make me deserve these 'hurtful names' I'm calling myself, right? Well I do deserve them. I am defective. It's a fact. I am defective, because I don't work. Not some emotional break or arbitrary hormonal imbalance. A physical malformation that means I. Don't. Work." Chris was practically snarling now. "Do you get it?"

"No Chris." Zach swallowed around the lump in his throat making his voice crack. "I don't get it. You're perfect. You're physically gorgeous. You're fit and healthy. You have looks that most actors have to pay millions in plastic surgery and trainers and nutritionists to get. As far as I can see, there's nothing wrong with you."

"That's because you haven't seen all of me." Chris tugged at his hair, turning and growling his frustrations to the room at large. "I didn't want to tell you. I know you'll think less of me. Dammit I wanted us to get through this with at least our professionalism in tact; but no, that's not enough for Zachary Quinto. Inquisitive to a fault, he has to ask to know everything."

Zach grit his teeth and waited for Chris to talk to him.

Chris was silent a while. The two of them glaring at each other waiting for the other to break first. Zach won, for better or worse. Chris deflated, seeming to shrink rapidly in on himself until he looked half his size.

"I have ED," he sighed. "And, yes, I've tried pills and hormones and exercise." Chris gestured to his body. "I tried fucking _hypnosis_."

Zach reached out and pulled Chris into his arms letting the other man cry into his shoulder as long as he needed in order to calm down.

Eventually, still breathing too deeply and enunciating too slowly, Chris spoke again. "When I was twenty-three I found a doctor who specialized in Gender Reconstruction Surgery for female to male transsexuals. He did some tests and said the muscle that constricts blood-flow from my... is disfigured. He could try to correct it, but it would be an experimental surgery, and there was no guarantee it would work at all. Not to mention the chances of muscle death, infection, chronic pain, stroke. And that's not including the general dangers of having surgery in the first place."

"Oh, Chris." Zach hugged him close, squeezing a whimper out of him before he relaxed his hold. "I don't mind if you're disabled."

Chris snorted. "Yeah, you don't care at all. That's what they all say."

"No, I didn't say that. I do care, and I don't mind. No, hear me out." Zach said, tightening his hold on Chris when the man started to wriggle away. "I'm more upset that you felt you had to keep this from me for so long than I am at any 'lost opportunities.' I meant what I said when I told you I would live with it if you could never have sex with me. Do I want us to be more intimate than we are? Yeah. Do I need it? No. Chris, I'd be perfectly happy spending the rest of our lives without even another kiss if it meant we could spend them together."

"Fwee simper and all that crap," Chris grumbled, burying his face back into Zach's shoulder.

"Yeah, _Fui et semper_ n'at crap." Zach said in a terribly thick Pittsburgh accent.

"I should just rip my man card to shreds and start calling myself Christina."

Zach snorted. "Sorry, but what can I say? You make me sappy."

"You do too." Chris sighed.

Zach hugged him again, leading him over to the couch, so they could at least sit down for the rest of this conversation.

"What are we going to do?"

"It's up to you." Zach said. "I have some fantastic stinky cheeses and wine warming in the kitchen to celebrate your play, but something tells me you mean more the rhetorical long-term kind of doing."

"Yeah."

They sat quietly, Zach rubbing a shoulder every so often and Chris giving a sniff.

"I'd like to try staying together, if you really think you can have a relationship without sex."

"I do, but I think there are things we can do to work around your..."

"Defectiveness?"

"No, you're not 'defective.' Just your average annoying-as-hell disability. We'll figure out a way to make it work."

Chris sighed. "I don't know how you can be so optimistic."

"Can you cum?" Zach blurted. "Sorry, that was kind of blunt."

"No, really? I can't get an erection, how the hell would I be able to cum?"

"I've cum without an erection. Once. And it was actually kind of uncomfortable, but I don't think that had anything to do with the lack of erection. Trust me when I say you don't want details."

"I'll take your word for it."

"The nerves still work, and you still have all the right hormones and glands to make the endorphins, right?"

"Yeah, according to all the doctors I saw."

"It's just a muscle, so who says you can't cum like anyone else? It might take longer. At least it did for me the one time I did, but older men with ED have sex all the time."

"I... don't know. I tried... by myself when I was a teen, but it was mostly just frustrating when I never got hard, but why did none of my doctors ever say anything?"

"Because you're in America, and Americans like to pretend that sex exists for the sole purpose of making babies," Zach growled. "Dammit. Years you've been stuck nervous and _ashamed_ of this part of you because some 'doctor' couldn't bring himself to tell you how to wank with a soft cock."

Chris squirmed uncomfortably next to Zach.

"Sorry. Long story." Zach kissed Chris' forehead. "I think that's enough of that tonight. What do you say to stinky cheese and wine?"

"I think that sounds great." Chris grinned up at him. The smile buried underneath all the pain and tears from earlier made Zach's heart squeeze.

"And if you're feeling up to it, do you think you'd like to spend the night? No pressure, I just want to have you near. It's been kind of a rough night."

"Yeah, no kidding," Chris laughed, humorlessly. "I think I'd like that."

Zach grinned, hugging Chris close again before going to get the food.


	3. Defective Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Zach slowly make their way past second base and explore what that means for the two of them, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AN:** As far as I have been able to research, there is no such condition as Chris'. There are several options that would allow Chris to live a fairly normal sex-life. However, that wasn't the purpose of this fic, so suspend your disbelief for me, and Chris's condition becomes totally realistic XP  
>  **AN2:** God dammit you stupid characters. I plan out a beautiful little story, give you angst to follow and plenty of characterization to place the smut around, but it's not enough for you. You just HAVE to take things into your own hands and make your own drama, completely eliminating all my carefully planned issues for you to go through...  
>  Joe is either very insightful or a sociopath...

Zach sighed, snuggling into the warm solidness lying beside him.

"Hey, Sleepy," Chris mumbled.

Zach leaned in, kissing something. Felt like a cheek, but it might have been Chris' chin. "Mornin'."

Once they had adjusted to the emotional upheaval of the night before, it had been everything Zach had imagined. They ate; they drank. Chris clung to him like a baby monkey as they'd kissed. Slow and sweet, Chris had been wonderfully yielding and pliant in his arms. Each brush and touch melting him to Zach. A few times he had become so willing, nuzzling and kissing at Zach's neck and shoulders that Zach had been forced to excuse himself, retreating to the kitchen for 'more cheese.' Chris had tacitly accepted his excuses and happily latched on each time he'd returned.

Zach opened his eyes when he felt Chris' fingers brushing the hair back from his brow.

"Hey."

"Hi." Zach smiled.

"We've been conscious thirty seconds and we're already getting sappy."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Chris breathed, leaning in for a proper kiss. A languid battle of tongues that had Zach's hands sweeping under Chris' borrowed shirt, seeking the spots he'd managed to learn over the last month. Chris hummed, shifting incrementally closer with each roll of their kiss until one of Zach's thighs was slipping between his.

Zach let himself press against Chris' hip, focusing on the dual sensation of peace in their lips and heat in his groin. Eventually, the tightness began to boarder too much and Zach pulled himself away before he did something he would regret. Even if Chris were willing and ready this morning, he deserved better. Chris was no 'blushing virgin-bride,' but that didn't stop Zach from wanting to treat him as such.

"Are you free this weekend?"

Chris snorted. "No. I'm not really free now, opening night being yesterday and all that."

"Yes, right, shit." Zach sighed. "I suppose you should get going then."

"I don't need to be there for another hour or so, but I can't stay forever."

Carefully hiding his 'problem' from view, Zach smiled, squeezing Chris' hip one last time before climbing out of bed. "I'll make breakfast then."

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"I want to make breakfast for you."

"Not that." Chris hopped up, following Zach into the hall.

"What then? And what do you want for breakfast?"

"Don't care, and hiding your dick. It's alright, I won't run away like some scared cat."

Zach shrugged. "Just seemed like the thing to do," He said, but continued to work with his back to Chris until the matter had resolved itself.

"Speaking of cats, where're Harold and Noah?"

"Joe's place. He'll be coming around later to bring them back."

Chris nodded, swiping a tomato piece from the pile Zach had cut. "What're you making?" He pecked Zach's shoulder.

"Omelet, unless you want me to cook something else?"

"Omelet's fine. I still say your cooking is far beyond 'average.'"

"That's just because you would have burned JJ's cookies if I hadn't been there to save them."

"Hey, baking's hard."

"Not when it comes prepackaged and only requires you turn the oven on and read the 'easy three-step instructions! Done in minutes!'"

"Prick."

"Yes, I have one."

Chris snorted, wrapping his arms about Zach's waist and watching over his shoulder as he cooked.

"Okay, flipping omelets with you stuck to me like a leech is difficult."

"Meany," Chris pouted, detaching to set the table and clean up the supplies Zach had finished with.

Zach finished cooking and dished it up, settling into his seat across from Chris. Eating quietly, Chris' feet tangled idly with Zach's. They climbed slowly up and down his calves, creeping progressively closer to his thighs. When Chris' touches passed his knees, Zach's legs fell open on their own, his cock stirring eagerly in his groin.

"The play ends in a few weeks, I should have a weekend free then."

Zach barely tasted his last few bites as Chris' toes teased the shape of this thighs. "Okay, just wanted to know when your schedule would be free."

"Any specific plans?"

"Maybe, haven't decided yet, but keep that weekend open." Zach grinned, feeling his cock pestering him to slide deeper in his seat so Chris' frisky feet could reach a little bit higher. "When do you need to leave?"

Chris glanced at the clock, his feet disappearing as he read the time. "About fifteen minutes ago. I don't think I'll get chewed out for being late, but makeup will be testy if I don't give them enough time to redo my foundation eight times. I don't know how you put up with applying and removing those ears every day during Trek."

"The ears take a while, but our makeup was really good. Only ever had to have anything completely redone about a dozen times while filming."

"The blessing of a blockbuster budget," Chris sighed, busing his dishes to the sink.

"I'll take care of those. You go ahead and get out of here, don't want to keep you too late." Zach smiled, accepting Chris' quick kiss before he hurried off to change and speed out.

~

Zach was drying the frying-pan after loading the dishwasher when he heard his doorbell.

When he opened it, he was nearly floored as his eager, four-legged friend barreled into the room, settling into the couch with a loud bark.

Joe laughed, holding up the cat carrier with Harold. "Sorry, he's been frantic all morning to get back here."

"I bet. They weren't too much trouble were they?"

"Nah, but who cares about them. You and Chris, last night, what happened?"

Zach laughed. "Nothing and everything."

"You're starting to talk like you tweet." He said, opening the carrier door for Harold once the front door had been closed behind him. "Did you or didn't you?"

"We didn't, but we talked. I'm not at liberty to reveal the details, but I think we're ready to take it to the next level."

"I swear, you actors all live in one giant after-school special. 'Take it to the next level?' What, you planning to take him out on some sultry weekend retreat and pamper him up until he presents you with his flower, all blushing and timid. Smiling tears of joy, just for you?"

"Um... How bad is it that kinda made me hard?"

"Ew."

"You're the one who said it."

"You're the one who really didn't need to tell me it turned you on, but seriously? You're planning a weekend retreat to get him to put out for you? That's just eighteen kinds of demeaning. He's not a schoolgirl."

"And that's eighteen kinds of sexist. I'm not planning the vacation to get him to 'put out.' I'm planning the vacation because I want to make him feel special if he wants to put out. It's all kind of complicated."

"I really hate that word. It's such a cop out."

"If by 'cop out' you mean it's something I'm saying to politely request you respect his privacy? Then yeah, it's a 'cop out.'"

"Whoa, chill, Little Bro. I don't need to know that badly, but you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yeah. I know, sorry."

"It's cool. You really like him, don't you?"

"I do. You've met him. He's... He's Chris."

"You might be in love, if..." Joe teased.

Zach didn't answer, just knelt to pick up Harold where he was nuzzling Zach's ankles.

"That's the part of the conversation where you're supposed to laugh it off and accuse me of calling you sentimental."

"I think I might _be_ sentimental," he murmured to Harold.

"Jesus, Zach. What? You've only been dating a couple months. You haven't even had sex yet."

"So? He's a nice guy. Smart, funny, stable, he likes my pets. What's so bad about it?"

"You haven't even spent the night together. You have no idea what he's like when shit hits the fan. He could secretly be a complete klepto."

"What? A kleptomaniac. You seriously think Chris is a Kleptomaniac."

"Well, no, but he could be. Or something else. You can't say he's right until you know what's wrong with him. Everyone has something wrong with them."

Zach grinned. "Yeah, he does, but I don't really care."

"You can't say you don't care without knowing what it is."

"That's just it, I do know what it is. He spent the night and we talked. His 'issue' really isn't a big deal."

"Maybe he lied. Maybe it's something worse- Zach." Joe interrupted when Zach was about to protest again. "Don't get so attached you can't let go. I like Chris too. He's a great guy; and as far as I can tell, he could be 'the one.' Just, be careful. I don't like how fast things are going between you."

"Ironic, considering you were saying just the other day that they were going to slowly."

"There's a big difference, and you know it." Joe glared.

"Yeah I do, and I will be careful. Now, will you buzz off? I have things to do." He didn't, but Joe didn't comment, saying his goodbyes and heading off.

~

The next three weeks seemed to crawl and fly by; every moment they spent together was too short, and every moment apart was too long.

Zach sighed as he unlatched Noah's leash, letting him run free through the house to find and trample Harold. He hung the leash beside the door when he heard a knock. Puzzled, he went to answer it.

"Hey, Kristen. I haven't seen you in a while, what's up?"

"You tell me, Mister. I haven't heard from you in weeks. Zoe called me yesterday to confirm that you and Chris had made it official, and I had to tell her I wasn't aware you'd gotten your head out of your ass long enough to talk with him."

"Kristen!"

"He's not even in the room, and he's a _dog_. I don't think he'll care if I curse."

Zach sighed. "Come in, have a seat."

She did, settling into the couch and looking at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry I haven't called you, but I wasn't actively avoiding you or anything, honest. I've just been kinda busy. Not with work, no; but you'll be happy to know things are going well with Chris."

She smiled. "You took my advice then?"

"Not exactly. He suggested this new bar before I could mention the restaurant, but we're going away this weekend to celebrate the end of his play."

"That's great. Where're you going?"

"I'll tell you all about it afterward, I promise."

"What, you afraid I'm going to run tell him and ruin the surprise? I don't think I even have his number."

"No, well... maybe I am. I just want it to be perfect."

Kristen snickered. "You are so cute when you're in love."

Zach squawked.

"Oh, relax. I'm just teasing. I know you're too emotionally stunted to admit to anything more than sex for the first six months. You are horrible to the impeachment of stereotypes everywhere."

"I don't think that's the word you want."

"Yes it is; stereotypes are completely discreditable, but you're a walking cliché. Makes it very difficult to say they're completely inaccurate."

Zach frowned. "How do I fit into a stereotype? I am not stereotypical."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Name one way I fit a stereotype."

"You dress like a five year old, admittedly you pull it off; but only a stereotypical gay man would wear that shirt and that hat. Or a pimp."

Zach grabbed the hat off his head and looked down at his shirt. "Purple and red are great analogous colors. What's wrong with wearing them together?"

"Nothing, except you look like a doofus. A well-dressed doofus is still a doofus."

"Stop saying doofus."

"Your hips too. I know women who walk with more stationary hips than you do. And the stereotype that all actors are gay."

"What? I'm not completely gay."

Kristen laughed. "You can't be serious. When was the last time you thought about a woman when you wanked."

"Kristen! Noah's right there."

Upon hearing his name, Noah trotted over and sprawled himself into Zach's lap.

"Again, he's a dog. He's not going to care if I say wank."

Zach glared.

"Your lack of answer is answer enough. You're a cliché. It's not a bad thing, not really. You're just really predictable."

"There's a purple elephant in my kielbasa. There, bet you didn't expect me to say that."

"No, but I knew you would do something utterly weird to try to prove you weren't predictable."

Zach pouted. "You're mean."

"And you're adorable." She leaned in and kissed Zach's forehead. "Congratulations on finally getting up the courage to ask Chris out, and good luck with your weekend. I expect you to tell me every lurid detail when you get back, If I have to hold Noah hostage, I will."

Noah licked her hand happily.

"Traitor," Zach grumbled. "Alright, I'll tell you about our weekend when we get back; but no promises about details. I don't even know if there will be details yet."

"You and your boyfriend are going away to a secluded nook of the world for over 48 hours, and you honestly think you won't have sex? I don't care if he _is_ a virgin. There's no way he'd be that thick."

"What? I never- how'd you know?"

"That he's a virgin? I'm a girl; we know these things."

"Now who's perpetuating stereotypes?"

"It's not a stereotype if it's true."

"Whatever lets you sleep at night." Zach rolled his eyes.

"Dramatic. Now, I should probably get going. I assume you've put off packing until the last second again. I wouldn't want to stand between you and your panic attack."

"I have not. I packed last night."

"And have you told Chris what he should pack?"

"Oh, shit."

Kristen laughed. "I'll see you around. Give Chris my best, and enjoy your weekend. And, Zach?"

"Yeah?" Zach, paused in frantically dialing Chris' number.

"Unless you're planning to go to another hemisphere, I'm sure Chris has packed appropriately for all situations."

"Oh, right."

Kristen ruffled his hair as she passed.

~

Friday morning, Zach woke up without a hard-on. He was confused until he started to get up and realized it was because he'd already cum in his sleep; recently, if the mostly-liquid consistency in his shorts was an indication.

The day proceeded in a series of mediocre disasters one after the other. Walking Noah, Zach discovered the bag he'd grabbed had a hole the size of his foot in the bottom. Coming home, Zach realized he'd forgotten to hit start on his washing machine before leaving. The shoelaces broke on his favorite pair of converses. He ran out of protein powder. He knocked over a display of pickles making an emergency trip to the grocery store. Helping to pick them up, thankfully none of them had broken, had made Zach late for Yoga.

As the sun began to set and Zach heard Chris at his door, he was ready to give up on his weekend and just collapse in a heap on his couch.

"Hey." Zach smiled at Chris, welcoming him inside with a hug.

"Hey to you too. You alright? You look exhausted."

"It's just been a hectic day. Tomorrow will be better."

"Hope so. I've been looking forward to it, and you still won't tell me what you have planned."

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Now, let me get dressed and grab my bag, then we can go. Sorry I'm not ready yet, Harold knocked over his litter box when I was catching him to put in the carrier."

"Where are your babies?"

"They're with Joe for the weekend. You just missed him actually."

Shortly, Zach yawned as he stumbled out of his bedroom, duffel-bag looped over one shoulder.

"You okay to drive? You look like you're about to fall over."

"I'll be okay after dinner. I think you'll like what I have planned." He leaned in, pecking Chris on the cheek. "Let's go."

The restaurant Zach had picked was in the wrong direction for their ultimate goal, but the view it gave of the sun setting on the desert was well worth it. The light playing through the window across Chris' face as they ate their meal. Zach hardly remembered what they talked about. The image of Chris sitting across from him, bathed in the desert sunset burned into his mind's eye.

As they waited for dessert, Chris reached across the table and took Zach's hand, distracting Zach from whatever nothing they were talking about.

Zach smiled at it and squeezed Chris' hand back before pulling away. "I know there probably aren't any paps around, but we should still be careful."

Chris blinked out of his daze. The moon was rising from the other side of the room, adding fine highlights to the angles of Chris' face. "Yeah, I know. Sorry, just... I've had a really good time tonight. If this is just he start of the weekend. I can't wait to see the rest of it."

Zach grinned. "Don't worry. I've got it all planned out," Zach said, returning to their interrupted conversation about nothing.

Chris listened intently, interjecting appropriately through the rest of their meal and on to the car.

Chris stopped Zach in front of the hood. "I think I should drive."

"You don't know where we're going."

"You're just going to punch an address into the GPS anyway, and don't say you're not tired anymore. You're exhausted."

"I'm not going to get us in a wreck, if that's what you're worried about."

"Not really. I just want to drive, so you can nap on the way there. Please?" Chris held out his hand for Zach's keys.

Zach sighed and handed them over, changing course to the passenger's side and climbing in. After Zach finished programming the GPS, Chris leaned in and kissed him unexpectantly. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, just wanted to kiss you."

Zach smiled, miming tearing something up and throwing it out the window.

"What was that?"

"My man card. Something tells me I'm not going to be using it much this weekend."

"Really? Because I was kind of hoping you'd be using it a lot." Chris' eyes darted towards Zach's hips before he focused on driving them out of the lot, Zach's shiver of anticipation completely unacknowledged.

~

"Hey, wake up. We're here."

"Huh?" Zach yawned, stretched stiff joints. "When did I fall asleep?"

"About as soon as we turned on the highway. It's alright. I think you really needed it."

Zach stumbled out of the car, stretching back until he was nearly bent double.

"That's... impressive," Chris said once Zach had flipped upright again.

Zach shrugged. "Yoga. Nothing special."

They proceeded into the main building to check in. The night clerk was surprisingly cheery, and Zach was glad this particular establishment was known for it's discretion when she recognized them immediately. She gave them their room keys and directions to their cabin before seeing them off with the same bubbly demeanor she had greeted them.

Zach let Chris drive them to the bungalow-style beachhouse in silence. Despite his nap, he was still feeling drained from the hectic nature of the day.

As soon as their things were unpacked, Zach pulled Chris close and proceeded to explore his mouth. Chris kissed back, tongue wrestling playfully with Zach's. The skills Chris had picked up over the few months they had been together were helping to reawaken parts of Zach, even if his head was still bogged down with drowsiness.

Chris pulled back with a wet smack, smiling at Zach. "I think we should call it a night. As much as I've been looking forward to tonight, I think you're still about to fall asleep on your feet."

"What? Chris, no-" Zach straightened, forcing his brain to wake up better, when he noticed how defensively Chris was standing. Even wrapped in Zach's arms, Chris' body-language was closed-off. Zach smiled, rubbing his hands along Chris' arms. "You know what? I think you're right. We're both tired. We have all weekend; there's no rush."

Chris relaxed into Zach's arms, hugging him close. "Thanks," he whispered, so quietly, even the slightest breeze through the room would have covered the noise.

Zach returned the gesture, kissing the corner of Chris' ear. "You don't owe me anything."

"I know, but I want to. Tomorrow." Chris pulled back to look Zach in the eye with conviction. "I'm going to be nervous no matter how long you let me wait. I want to do this, with you, tomorrow."

Zach pulled Chris to him, breathing in the smell of his hair as he reined his excitement. "Alright. Tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too."

Reluctantly, Zach pulled away, brushing his thumb against the corner of Chris' mouth. "You want to go to bed?"

Chris shook his head. "I'm still a bit wired. I thought we could stay up, talk, watch TV, something."

Zach nodded. "I brought board games."

"Really?" Chris' eyes lit up; and Zach's chest, among other things, swelled at the innocent glee.

"I think the lodge provides a few for all the beach-houses too." Zach said, digging through the remains of his duffel for the boxes. "Most of mine work better in larger groups, but Agricola's okay with two players."

"Agricola. Do you have Puerto Rico in there too?"

"No, sorry. I would have grabbed it if I knew you were a fan," Zach said, laying games out on the bed.

"No, I prefer Dominion."

"Shit, I almost grabbed that before I decided it took up too much space."

Chris laughed. "Only you would think Agricola and Dominion when considering what games to bring."

Zach shuffled. "I assumed they'd have all the typical kid's games here, or we could buy them somewhere really easily."

Chris opened a cabinet set into the wall by the TV. The upper two held the latest DVD releases, but this bottom one held the bare essentials for a night of boardgames. "You're right about that. 'Chutes and Ladders,' 'Monopoly,' 'Connect Four.' I think the only middle-class America family game they're missing is 'Apples to Apples.'"

"'Apples to Apples?'"

Chris stared. "You've played 'Talisman,' but you've never played 'Apples to Apples?' Your status as board game elite has been revoked until future notice."

Zach sputtered. "Fine, I'll find an all night Walmart, and we'll play it, and I'll kick your ass at it."

"Wow, who knew board games would get Zachary Quinto to come down from his pedestal and enter a Walmart like the rest of us," Chris continued over Zach's sputtering, "It's more of a party game anyway, we couldn't play it just the two of us."

Zach wilted. "I still know boardgames."

Chris leaned in, kissing Zach's pout. "Of course, I will defer to you for all things game related. Now, come on. I see 'Monty Python Flux' in that pile of yours, and I want to see how many different Accents I can trick you into doing."

~

The final number had been twenty-four accents. They'd played through three games of 'Flux' before changing into pajamas and moving on to battleship. Their Agricola game was still sitting out where they'd left it before Zach had distracted Chris into kissing him senseless, the two of them collapsing into bed to sleep shortly thereafter, barely remembering to move Zach's games before they ended up squished underneath.

Zach stirred restlessly, listening to the sound of Chris singing to himself in the shower. Zach could still feel the warmth in the sheets from where Chris had been lying beside him.

Eventually, Chris wandered out, fully dressed for the day. "Come on, get up, Sleepy. I thought you had our whole day planned out."

Zach stretched, accepting the light kiss Chris gave him. "I do, but not until after lunch."

"It's nearly eleven now."

Zach jerked around to look at the clock. "Holy crap. I haven't slept that late in ages."

Chris grinned, rubbing Zach's knee through the sheet. "We were up pretty late, so what is the plan today?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Zach teased, grabbing clothes from the small chest of drawers for his shower.

After finishing their game, ending in a rare tie, Zach and Chris headed out to begin Zach's schedule for their day.

"Now, I only made actual reservations for one activity. The rest of these plans are up to what we're in the mood for." Zach grinned, as he led Chris along the boardwalk by the beach.

"Did you sign us up for snorkeling?" Chris asked hesitantly.

"No, it's not as exciting as it's cracked up to be, in any case you need to get certified before you can do any of the tours that are really worth it."

Chris raised an eyebrow at Zach.

"What? I did research. I wanted us to have a good time. We're here." Zach waved at the cafe titled 'John's Coast.' "Wait till you try the shrimp tacos."

Chris laughed, and followed Zach inside. The tacos were phenomenal, though Chris preferred the fish.

The day proceeded the exact opposite of Zach's Friday. Little things seemed to go unexpectedly well. The owner of the cafe sent a complimentary dessert plate because he liked the band on Zach's shirt. Leaving the cafe, Zach accidentally tripped someone who turned out to be a notorious pickpocket. The grateful owner turned out to be the stunt director of an upcoming blockbuster, and he invited them to come by the next day to see them film pieces of the big motor-boat chase scene. Both Chris and Zach won free souvenir hats after putting holes in one on the novelty eighteenth hole at mini golfing. While they were walking along the boardwalk, they stumbled across an amateur kite-fighting contest where one of the organizers grabbed them as 'volunteers' to demonstrate a series of maneuvers.

Chris laughed as he handed back the spool for his kite. "This is the most fun I've had in weeks."

Zach nodded, the golfing penguin wobbling his hat nearly off his head. "Yeah, and we've still got time for one more thing before we need to get to our reservation."

"Ooh, good. I'm getting hungry."

"Not that reservation. It'll be a while before dinner, so we should eat something, but keep it light, don't want to be too stuffed to enjoy this."

Chris squinted at Zach, trying to guess what Zach had planned. "Alright. I think I saw a sandwich shop back that way."

The spectacular day continued as the sandwiches tasted fantastic, and Zach led Chris along the boardwalk and towards the docks, taking a quick detour back to the car for Zach to grab a mysterious black bag.

"Wait, is that..." Chris paused to reread the logo above the building they were about to enter. "We're going Parasailing?! But, crap, I left my bathing suit in the room."

Zach held up the black bag. "I took the liberty of packing our things while you put away Agricola this morning."

"So that's where you disappeared. Damn, Zach. This is going to be so cool."

"Glad you're excited."

"Damned right I'm excited. Parasailing. We're going Parasailing."

Zach laughed. Inside, they were asked to confirm their identity before guided to a back locker-room where they were permitted to change into their suits. They were met outside by an instructor who read them standard procedure guidelines.

"Now, if you will come with me. You'll need to be fitted for harnesses," The instructor, Scott, waved them over to a rack of straps and buckles.

"Did you get our size information?" Zach asked, following the man.

"Yes, Sir, but it is company policy to fit every patron for safety reasons."

"Okay, but can you give us the sizes I recommended first?"

Scott sighed, but glanced at his clipboard of their information and grabbed the requested sizes. "These will likely be too large for you. Now, if you would allow me to show you how to put them on."

Zach and Chris promptly slipped the harnesses on before Scott even finished his sentence. They fit perfectly.

Scott stared at them, dumbfounded. Glancing at his clipboard again, he said, "Are you sure you've never been parasailing before?"

"We're both professional actors. We've done plenty of stunt scenes with harnesses before." Chris said, getting annoyed with the way Scott was treating them as if they were not just naïve but stupid.

Zach squeezed Chris' shoulder. "Relax. He's doing his job, and there are some differences."

Chris grumbled, but conceded.

"Wait, so you're _that_ Zachary Quinto and Chris Pine?"

Chris sighed. "Yes, let me guess you want an autograph?"

"No, well sure, if you want to; my girlfriend's a _huge_ fan. I just wanted to say I loved your portrayal on Bo in Bottle Shock. My girlfriend and I spend a week in Napa Valley every year for our anniversary, and that movie was just a perfect illustration of the 1976 wine tasting."

Chris preened. "Well, thank you. I was just doing my job."

"And doing it fantastically." Scott grinned at them. "But I'm getting distracted. You two didn't come here to listen to me. You wanted to go parasailing." Scott fist-pumped the air, making them both laugh and cheer.

~

Parasailing was a new experience. The both of them strapped together, soaring through the air with nothing but a cable connecting them to the boat and a giant stretch of canvas keeping them afloat. The sensation of flying, side by side with Chris, made Zach ache to reach over and kiss him. The look in Chris' eyes as they locked with Zach's said the same. If not for the watchful eyes of Scott keeping them safe, Zach wasn't sure any warnings about tangling the chute would have prevented him from leaning over.

They touched earth again with hands clasped tightly. Adrenalin and emotions still soaring in the sky above even though they were standing on the firm deck of he boat once more.

Scott handed them both towels, praising them, "You guys did great. You're both just as comfortable in the sky as on camera aren't you?"

They chuckled at Scott's joke, pulling themselves back to the reality around them.

"Seriously though, I've never seen a first timer so calm and collected. Even the bravest get nervous their first time, but you guys were great. And, I know I'm paid to say that, but it's really true."

Zach laughed. "Thanks, Man. You were a good instructor. We'll have to try this again some time."

"Please do. We'd love to have you back anytime."

"We will."

The return to dock was uneventful. Scott and Zach discussed the differences in wearing a harness for a stunt versus parasailing as Chris listened.

Scott was very good about not asking them for an autograph as they parted to change back into their street clothes and get ready to go. At Chris' insistence, Zach found out the name of Scott's girlfriend from the clerk out front; and they signed a page for him anyway.

The sun was starting to set when they finally got back to the car.

Chris yawned. "I don't think I've ever been to the beach for a whole day without actually going to the beach."

Zach grinned. "We have a little while before dinner. I was thinking we could head back to the beachhouse for a while, play more boardgames until we need to get ready for dinner."

Chris nodded around a yawn.

"Or you could take a nap while I read on the back porch," Zach laughed.

"I'm fine, really. It's just been a busy day."

"Take a nap, don't want to sleep through dinner after all."

"Or dessert." Chris grinned coyly at Zach before looking away out the window when his cheeks started to show hints of red.

Zach squeezed Chris' knee. "No, definitely don't want to sleep through dessert."

Chris smiled at Zach, tangling their fingers together against his thigh and looking back out the window.

~

Zach woke to the feeling of someone shaking his shoulder. "Huh? I'm up, I'm up. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just turns out I wasn't the only one in need of a nap."

Zach pulled himself upright, dropping the book resting in his lap. Already dressed in his suit for dinner, Chris stepped forward to look out at the ocean view from their back porch. They were a ways from the actual ocean shore; but the ocean glow of the fat moon danced across the waves, painting Chris' gold skin and hair with sliver highlights. The muted effect from the restaurant the night before was in full effect tonight. Zach fought the urge to skip dinner and start with dessert. Chris probably wouldn't blame him if he did, but Zach wanted to do this right.

"Let me change into my suit, and we'll get going."

"Sounds good," Chris hummed, accepting the kiss to his cheek as he continued to watch the waves from afar.

A short change of clothes and drive later found Chris and Zach arriving at the restaurant Zach had picked for them. The place was absurdly romantic, and exactly what Zach wanted for the dinner he shared with Chris before their big night.

As soon as they arrived a waiter led them to their table outside. Soft lighting surrounded the expansive deck, illuminating their surroundings with a gentle, blue glow. The moon overhead accenting and complementing the view with splashes of white light over the ocean.

The weight-staff were, virtually invisible. Even when they came to take their order, Zach barely noticed them, so preoccupied with watching Chris watching him. Fine white wine and exquisite fish filet. Zach barely tasted either, too absorbed in the faint red blush that grew over Chris' cheeks with every sip of his drink.

They ate, and they talked. The view and the food were each given due admiration in turn, but they both knew the real main course wasn't here. Soon, they would be heading back to their room where Zach would show Chris the time of his life for the very first time. To be the first person in the world to show Chris that kind of experience. Zach couldn't wait through dessert, could barely wait for the check. The tension to get back into bed was thick.

~

Exiting the car to their beachhouse, Chris barely waited to get the door open before his lips were on Zach's. His hands gripping the lapels of Zach's Jacket as his lips gripped at Zach's heart.

Zach pulled back, shaking his head at the fanciful imagery his mind was giving him. He needed to slow this down before they went too quickly.

"Wait. Chris-" Zach kissed Chris again, needed to show him how much he wanted this. "Let's go to the bedroom, first. I want to do this right."

Chris growled. "I'm not going to break if you throw me to the ground and take me here."

Zach shuddered. "You won't, but I might. Let me show you this, Chris. I want to make this memorable."

"Zach, you already have. I've had an amazing time, and now I want to have sex, already."

Zach kissed Chris again. "We will, I promise, just be patient."

Chris whined, but relented, allowing Zach to guide him into the bedroom where Zach proceeded to worship Chris' body in the best way he knew how.

Zach kissed Chris' mouth first, charting his way from there to Chris' neck, sucking and licking at the tendons and veins stretching beneath the surface. Chris' skin was hot to Zach's touch, pale and warm and enticing. The slow reveal of flesh to Zach's eyes pulling him in, making him want Chris that much more with every inch.

Chris' jacket slipped to the floor, soft flutter of fabric quickly followed by Chris' shirt as Zach pulled back to look. To stop and stare at the beauty he had won. "God, Chris. You're so gorgeous, I want you so much."

"Take me. Fuck, Zach. Stop dawdling and take me."

Zach groaned, leaning back into Chris' chest, nipping and biting marks into his skin. "Talk to me. Tell me what you feel."

Chris moaned. "Hot, so hot. All over. And everything's tingling. It feels amazing Zach. I want... I want something, need-" Chris whined, rocking his hips in needy thrusts. "Fuck, Zach. I don't know. I just need something. Please, give it to me."

Zach moaned, standing up in a rush and pushing Chris back to the bed. "Lie back. I'll take care of you, I promise," Zach purred into Chris' ear, stripping off his own shirt and jacket before joining Chris laid out on the bed.

They lay together, kissing and grinding. Still dressed in their slacks, Zach was reluctant to take things further yet, enjoying the feel of Chris against him, eager and ready for more intimacy.

"Chris, you're so beautiful. Been looking forward to this so much. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Zach, yes," Chris breathed.

Zach moaned, slipping his hands down to open Chris' pants. He slipped his hands to Chris' ass, pushing beneath the fabric to stroke bare skin, squeezing and molesting the firm, smooth globes.

"Fuck, Chris. Feel so good." Zach kissed Chris again, pulling him near and slipping a thigh between Chris' legs to grind closer, deeper into Chris' hip.

Chris panted into Zach's ear, nails raking down Zach's back. "Zach, please. Want. Zach." Chris keened, biting down on Zach's neck and thrusting up into him with a needy growl.

Zach jerked and spasmed as his orgasm struck him by surprise, spurting and shaking into this pants before he was anywhere near ready. "Fuck." Zach gasped, shuddering through the end before pulling away, embarrassed.

"What? Zach?" Chris reached for him as Zach slipped away into the bathroom. "Zach? What just happened?"

Zach froze at the anxious tone in Chris' voice. He returned, kneeling by the bed and kissing Chris' lips chastely. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I have to get these pants cleaned off, or they'll stain."

"Stain? From wha- oh. Oh." Chris chuckled. "You just..."

Zach could feel his face heating with a lobster-worthy blush. "Yeah, sorry. I haven't done that... in a long time."

Chris smiled. "It's okay. Go take care of your pants. I'll be right here when you get back."

Zach kissed Chris again, hurrying into the bathroom to take care of his clothes and to collect himself. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Chris again with renewed stamina.

The image that greeted him when he opened the door nearly undid him all over again.

"Oh, god, Chris..." Zach gasped, as he raked his eyes over Chris' nude form. Arms folded above his head, laid out like the virgin body he was, Chris had stripped off the remainder of his clothes while Zach was in the bathroom. The muscles of his craft stretched and bent around his frame. Not an inch of fat separating the gorgeous bulges of Chris' hardwork from Zach's greedy eyes. Zach felt himself begin to salivate as his cock throbbed eagerly with the chance to play with Chris for real this time.

Zach's eyes roved over Chris as he stepped forward, landing on the soft cock buried in the patch of hair between Chris' spread thighs. Zach could see the knee closest to him twitch as Chris fought the urge to cover up.

Zach smiled, kneeling over Chris and leaning in for a kiss. One hand braced against the mattress as Zach's other hand smoothed down Chris' side, coming to rest cupping Chris' hip gently. "You're gorgeous, everything about you is perfect."

"Yeah?" Chris gasped.

Zach looked at the nerves Chris was fighting to hide and grinned. "Hey, you remember what Scott said?"

"Scott?"

"'Even the bravest get nervous their first time.'"

Chris snorted.

Zach grinned. "You're doing fine. _Fui et semper ero amicus tuus._ " Zach leaned in and began kissing and nipping at Chris' neck and shoulders. "Besides, you already got me off once without even trying."

Chris laughed. "I thought that only happened to teenage boys in bad after-school specials."

Zach groaned, embarrassed again. "Normally, yes; but what can I say? You make me so hot, Chris. I really can't wait to show you what this feels like. Your blood boiling with passion. You'll feel tingles all over your body, every nerve and muscle tightening and coiling until it all rips out of you in one great explosion of pleasure until you can't see straight and your heart's pounding and you're ready to melt away because nothing will ever feel as good. Until you do it again."

Chris moaned, arching up until his hips came flush with Zach's, still warm and firm with the blood from his last erection.

Zach hummed, his cock swelling to meet Chris' hips, before Chris shyly pulled away again.

"Zach, I want..." Chris trailed off, looking away as he nervously sought for words.

"I know. I will." Zach hummed, lowering himself so their bodies aligned. Every inch of Zach's chest pressed to Chris'. Their arms wrapped around each other as Zach delivered another kiss, urging Chris to open up beneath him, to relax and accept.

Chris moaned, panting into the kiss and gripping Zach's shoulders again. His hips began to shake again. Chris broke the kiss with a gasp. "Fuck, Zach. It's happening again. It's... I feel so hot, want- want something."

Zach moaned, smoothing his hand across Chris' hip, squeezing and stroking his skin. "I'm going to touch your abs now, pet your abdomen lower and lower until I get to your dick. Okay?"

"Yeah, I trust you, Zach."

Zach swallowed a moan, rubbing his hand over Chris' thigh and up to his abs. He pressed downward, feeling his way until his fingers brushed Chris' flaccid length.

Chris gasped, jerking away. "Oh, God. That's so... It's never felt so..."

"Sensitive?"

"Yeah."

"You'll get used to that. It'll feel so good." Zach purred, curling his fingers loosely around Chris and pumping him.

"Oh, Zach-" Chris keened, his voice cracking over his words. "Please. Please, more."

"Anything." Zach moaned.

"I want- I want... I don't know. Shit." Chris shuddered, his hips jerking uncontrollably. "Fuck, _do_ something!"

"I am doing something." Zach teased into Chris' neck.

"Do, more." Chris wailed, arching up into Zach's lips and tongue.

"Like what?" Zach asked, kissing his way across Chris' chest to his nipples, breaking Chris' words with a hearty moan.

"Fuck, Zach. I don't know, just. _Please_!"

"Okay." Zach said, smiling as he kissed the rest of the way down Chris' body, stopping to play with Chris' bellybutton. Zach loved the stuttering gasps and moans coming from Chris. Zach adored the thought that he was the first man to ever do this to Chris. The first man to ever bring Chris this kind of euphoria.

Zach licked his lips, looking down at the warm curl of flesh in his palm then up at Chris' face, which was mottled with flushed blood as he writhed back and forth on the sheets. "Are you ready for this, Chris?"

"Yes, yes. Whatever it is, please."

Zach leaned down, bringing his face level with Chris' cock and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking firmly at the flesh there and taking the entirety into his mouth.

Chris screamed, pumping his hips erratically against Zach's face before Zach held him down, not wanting Chris to injure himself on his teeth. Zach hummed and swallowed, eliciting more cries of pleasure.

"Zach, Zach, Zach-" Chris chanted, hands coming down to grab at Zach's head, shoving him harder into Chris' hips with needy snatches at Zach's hair.

Zach chuckled, swallowing again and slurping at Chris' cock. It was small in his mouth, barely two inches and completely soft. Zach could feel the blood pumping just beneath the surface, swelling bursts that immediately flowed back to join the rest of Chris' bloodstream. Zach sucked harder, trying to manually suck an erection out of Chris.

The other man screamed again, babbling nonsense syllables into the air.

Chris' cock remained flaccid, though hot and pulsing in Zach's mouth, and now dribbling bits of precum as Chris' first ever orgasm began to approach, Chris' cock was not meant to do the things Zach's did, but it would do enough.

"Zach, Zach. God, Zach. I think it hurts," Chris panted in a moment of lucidity. "Hurts, tingles. Like spines all over my body. Don't let it stop. Don't stop. So, Sto-" Chris gasped, his eyes fluttering as his muscles tightened and his skin burned.

Zach sucked, preparing to swallow everything Chris gave; and Chris gave. Gave and gave, burst after burst of pent-up hormones and lust and need. Spasms and jolts and shocks as Chris came. Chris' very first orgasm, and Zach was there to swallow it all. There to give it to him.

Zach's cock throbbed impatiently, and Zach reached down to squeeze himself so he wouldn't begin earnestly humping the mattress in his quest for friction.

Once Chris finally stopped shooting wads of spunk into Zach's mouth, Zach pulled off, kissing the head affectionately and crawling up to nuzzle Chris' cheek.

"Wow," Chris sighed.

"Feel good?" Zach chuckled.

"Yeah... Real good."

Zach nuzzled into Chris' neck, gingerly laying across Chris, his erection still crying for attention from his groin. It could damn-well wait.

"I can't feel my arm."

"Sorry." Zach shifted so he wasn't lying over Chris' arm.

"No, not you. I can't feel anything. I think I'm flying." Chris smiled dopily at the ceiling.

Zach fought hard to not burst out laughing. He nearly succeeded if not for that one snort.

"I wanna do that again. Can we do that again?" Chris purred, turning to look at Zach.

"My god, you're stoned," Zach laughed, battle irrevocably lost to humor.

Chris hummed affirmatively, shifting in Zach's arms. "Feels good." Chris' body arched and he shuddered as an aftershock rocked through him. His hip brushed against Zach's cock, making Zach gasp.

"Fuck, Chris. Come back to me. Can't wait much longer with this."

Chris yawned, blinking slowly and slower, drifting to sleep.

"Shit, Chris. Wake up." Zach breathed.

Chris jerked, as if trying to catch himself from falling. "Sorry. Oh, God, Zach. That was amazing. How long until we do it again?"

Zach chuckled. "I don't know. Soon, I hope." Zach rubbed his cock against Chris' hip.

Chris wrapped his arms around Zach, pulling him in for another kiss. "You don't have to wait for me again. You can cum. I want to see you cum again."

Zach moaned. "Shit, Chris. You can't say things like that. I'm about ready to pop."

"What's stopping you?" Chris asked, confused.

"I want to wait until you're ready, so I can cum inside you."

"Oh." Chris shifted his hips against Zach's side, gasping and jerking away as his dick brushed Zach's thigh. "Fuck, that's sensitive."

Zach laughed. "Shit, maybe I should just take a cold shower. I want to wait, but I don't want to rush you either."

Chris frowned, reaching down to carefully cup his soft length. He shuddered, wincing as he rubbed his hand roughly over himself.

"Shit, Chris. What are you doing?" Zach batted Chris' hand away, brushing gentle fingertips over Chris' dick to check for damages until he found none.

Chris sighed. "I was trying to do what you did before. Get me all wound up. Can't you just, I don't know... tease it until it's ready again?"

Zach kissed Chris gently. "It doesn't work like that. You're too sensitive. We have to wait, it won't take long."

"You got hard again right away."

Zach shifted nervously. "That's because I'm more used to this. It takes practice to get used to sex, and I can't normally get hard again quite so fast."

"Then why did you this time?"

Zach's nervousness increased. "I, ah... I just _really_ want to have sex with you."

Chris laughed, kissing Zach's cheek. He flopped back and sighed, staring at the ceiling a moment. Zach brushed his fingers through Chris' hair, trying to calm himself down some.

"Am I ready yet?"

Zach chuckled, reaching down to brush his fingers over Chris' groin. Chris gasped and jerked away again.

"Guess not." Chris wilted.

Zach frowned, turning Chris to face him. "Hey, it's okay. We have all night. All day tomorrow too. I'll wait as long as you need."

"Aren't there warnings about having an erection for more than four hours?"

"Well, yes, but I don't think we'll have to wait that long."

"Okay, good." Chris looked down at his dick again, and Zach looked too.

The wet gleam of Zach's spit still coated the head where it lay against Chris' stomach, making Zach shudder and his hips jerk forward. "Shit, that's hot."

"What?"

"Your dick, it's still wet from my mouth." Zach reached down and used light fingers to lift and tilt it in his hand. "It's so warm still. The shape so smooth and perfect. I can't wait to play with it again. It's beautiful."

Chris snorted around a shudder of arousal. "My dick is beautiful? It's a dick."

"It's you." Zach sighed, squeezing gently.

Chris moaned. "Hey, Zach."

"Yeah?" Zach asked, distractedly as he began to run his fingers over Chris' flesh in soft strokes again.

"I think I'm ready," Chris breathed.

"Huh?" Zach looked away from Chris' cock, into his flushed face. Chris' eyes fluttering as the feelings of heat and tingling began to arch out of his groin in building waves again. "Oh, thank God."

Chris laughed into Zach's kiss, grabbing Zach's shoulders and pulling him in. Chris' hips rolled and jerked inexpertly against Zach's palm, grinding his dick in a primal, if clumsy search for friction.

Zach pulled away with a moan, letting go of Chris' dick to give his own a warning to squeeze. He was getting too close again. "Wait right here," Zach said, climbing off to get lube and condoms from his bag.

"As opposed to going where?" Chris asked.

Zach paused. "I'd never thought about that..."

"Get over here," Chris growled, spreading his legs and urging Zach to lie between them.

Zach did, leaning down to kiss Chris properly. Zach grabbed a pillow, easing it under Chris' hips.

Chris broke the kiss, lifting himself to help Zach place the pillow. "What's that for?"

"To get a better angle for when you're ready for me."

"Oh, okay." Chris pulled Zach down again for a kiss as Zach popped the cap on the lube, pouring a generous helping into his hand and warming it between his fingers.

Zach pulled back as he reached for Chris' hole. "I'm going to stretch you now. Ready?"

Chris nodded. Watching Zach's face as Zach watched his first finger disappeared into Chris. "Fuck, stop."

Zach stilled. "What? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine just... Shit." Chris clenched around Zach's finger, making him shudder. "I think um... I need... pull out, I have to go..." Chris trailed off.

Zach stared at him, confused. "Huh? Go where? What? Oh, no. Yeah. It only feels like that. You're fine."

Chris hesitated. "You sure?"

"Completely. You'll get used to that. Trust me. Its fine."

"Okay..." Chris relented, muscles still tense with nerves.

Zach sighed, rubbing Chris' arm with the hand not currently buried in him. "Relax. I promise you're not about to make a mess on the sheets or my dick. If you were, I'd be able to feel it." Zach wiggled his finger, and Chris wiggled back at him. "And I'd let you know."

Chris didn't look convinced, but the vice grip around Zach's finger eased enough to let Zach thrust shallowly, turning his finger inside Chris to help coat everything thoroughly.

"I'm about to add another finger. That feeling will increase; that's normal. It'll start to feel less weird more good soon."

"Okay." Chris breathed deeply, fighting to relax.

Zach added a second finger, feeling drool collecting in his mouth and on his cock head as the two fingers disappeared into Chris' ass. "Fuck that's hot."

"Really?"

Zach glanced at Chris' look of confusion. "Yeah, it's so hot. Watching my fingers thrusting into you, thinking about how tight you are around me, how tight you're going to be on my cock. How hot your skin is. How wet you'll be."

Chris hm'd, agreeing. Chris sighed, eyes sliding shut as he arched back onto Zach's hand. "What was that?"

"That, my friend, is your prostate. The male g-spot."

"That's it?" Chris sounded disappointed.

Zach laughed. "Yeah, you'll get used to it in time, but it's not what the porn industry likes to make it out to be. You'll enjoy this though." Zach pressed his fingers more firmly into the knot of nerves inside Chris, trying to find the right pressure and rhythm to make Chris' nerves sing.

Chris moaned, gripping the covers and pushing his feet into the bed as he pushed back a bit harder. "That's closer."

"Takes practice," Zach grunted. "I'm going to add another finger now. I want to make sure you're ready."

"Okay, but hurry." Chris sighed, eyes still squeezed shut.

"Yeah." Zach focused on his fingers, as he carefully stretched Chris open enough to accept another finger. He twisted his wrist, pulling in and out, thoroughly fucking Chris with his hand. "Fuck, you're so hot."

"Zach, please. Feeling hot. Those waves, again. Want to feel you."

"Yeah." Zach's hips rocked in the air as he knelt into position. "Wait, shit. Almost forgot the condom." Zach reached for it, struggling to open it with one hand still buried inside Chris, keeping him open.

"Do we really need it? I know I can't have anything. Do you have anything?"

Zach hesitated. "No, but it's a pain to clean up later. I was thinking, your first time-"

"I want to feel you. I've heard guys complain about condoms before, girls too. I'll deal with cleaning it up later."

"Okay," Zach gasped, tossing the unopened wrapper aside and lining himself up. He paused, breathing deeply to grasp at his control. "No more waiting. You ready? This is going to feel kinda big."

"Yeah," Chris panted. "I'm ready."

Zach slipped his fingers free and pushed his cock in, sliding inch by inch what felt like days. Chris' tight, hot channel greedily sucking him in.

Finally, his hips met Chris' ass, and Zach groaned loudly to keep from thrusting immediately. "You okay?" Zach panted.

"Yeah, fuck. You weren't lying. It feels huge."

Zach chuckled. "Flattery will get you everywhere." Zach choked as his hips trembled, and he fought for control. "Shit, I can't wait, you're too goddamn tight. I'm sorry, I need to thrust."

Chris groaned at the first grind of Zach's cock across his prostate. Wrapping his legs around Zach's waist, Chris pulled Zach deeper with every thrust. "Don't appologize." Chris grunted. "Fuck me. Oh, God. Zach, fuck me harder."

Zach moaned, thrusting faster, pumping his hips harder and tighter as his heart pounded against Chris' chest.

"Oh, Zach. I feel it. Those spines. They're in me. My dick- They're getting bigger. Warm, Zach. Feels so heavy. So heavy. Tingles." Chris whined, his hips shaking against Zach's. His flaccid cock too small in the gap between their hips to find any friction to rub against. "Please, Zach. Too good. Want- Zach."

Zach forced a hand between them. Slick with lube, Zach rubbed tight circles over Chris' dick.

Chris moaned, shaking and arching higher up into Zach until Zach shoved into him with a cry. Zach's eyes clenching shut as he shook and emptied himself into Chris' passage. Warm floods of cum bursting at Chris from the inside as his cock jerked under Zach's hand, pulsing and trembling.

Zach continued, to rub circles into Chris' groin, fighting to stay upright until Chris finally came. Chris' eyes wide and unseeing as his cock spurted for the second time in his life.

Zach groaned and collapsed, too exhausted with pleasure to pull out and roll off of Chris instead of crushing him with his deadweight.

Chris hummed happily, licking sloppy kisses at Zach's neck. "Still feels good." Chris cooed.

Zach chuckled, groaning as he shifted up onto his elbows and eased outward.

"No, don't!" Chirs squealed into Zach's ear.

Zach winced, both from the sound and from the sudden clench of muscle around his over-sensitive dick. "Okay, okay. Relax. I'm not going anywhere."

Chris relaxed, and Zach slumped back against him. His dick tingling painfully at that particular over-stimulus. "Please don't do that again."

Chris pouted. "Feels good. Kind of warm and wet. Full."

"You get pushy when you've been laid."

Zach felt Chris' ear-to-ear grin against his cheek.

"I got laid."

"Yes, yes you did. You also get really stoned."

Chris hummed happily, nuzzling at Zach's shoulder.

"We should clean up." Zach mumbled, falling asleep to the smell of Chris' hair.

Chris snored lightly back at him.

"I s'pose we c'n... later..." Zach mumbled, drifting away as sweat dried and cum cooled. It'd be a pain to clean later, but as far as Zach was concerned, Chris had the right idea. Sleep, and lots of it.


End file.
